100 Days of Solangelo Fluff
by MangaAnimeBooks12
Summary: Can I really write so many drabbles about this couple? Yes I can. Solangelo is one of the best canon ships out there, and anyone can fight me on this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there guys! This is actually a rewrite of the original chapter, I didn't like the formating much and it seemed too out of place, so here it is again, but better.

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

It was early in the morning and Nico was sleeping in his cabin, as usual. It was an understatement to say that he didn't like waking up. Honestly, he would be in bed all day if it weren't for his boyfriend, Will. Will, as he had learned over the months, had a way of making you do something if he really wanted you to do it.

Fortunately for Nico, Will was in the infirmary, tending to numerous patients after a long, hard game of capture the flag. Though Nico didn't think anyone cared, not Will, nor his cabinmates in the infirmary, not the injured party, and not even anyone else. They were demigods for Olympus's sake! A few small scratches and stab wounds here and there weren't going to harm anybody.

But the real cherry on top for Nico was getting to stay away from the scorching sun, and in the coolness of the shadows.

Thinking about all that was nice and good, but had Nico gone outside, or stayed awake for a little longer, he would have heard the suspicious screeching of a heavy object being dragged across the ground and crushing the soft grass outside, the murmuring of voices outside that had no good intentions, or the creepy, girly giggling; but Nico had not gone outside, nor had he stayed awake and that was just what the girls of the Hecate Cabin who were lurking outside, had wanted.

A few minutes later, a loud explosion shook Nico awake roughly. Annoyed at being woken up so suddenly, Nico stormed to his front door and pulled it open, only to be hit with a cloud of flowery-smelling, hot pink mist.

Nico coughed and spluttered, before looking up with red-rimmed, angry, teary eyes.

"What. Are you doing?" he growled out.

Lou Ellen raised her hands in defense and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Nico, who was fully prepared to rant his heart out.

"I swear, can you not do this anywhere else?! I was trying to sleep, but I can't because of your pink, flowery, magical experiment! Is there no space in the one place actually meant for magic?! You know, your cabin?!"

But at some point along with Nico's ranting, Lou Ellen and her cabinmates had started giggling.

"What?" Nico grunted.

"Nothing," Lou Ellen giggled again, "you just might want to check your reflection when you get back inside. Don't freak though, it'll be gone in a day or two"

Nico's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened in worry. Oh Hades, what had the Hecate Cabin done? Of course, he was freaking out!

Shooting one final disappointed glare at the giggling girls, Nico rushed back inside to check his reflection.

Standing in front of his full-length mirror, confirmed the fact that the Hecate Cabin had done something to him, and to his horror, a pair of fluffy cat ears now sat upon his head. He gingerly patted them and was shocked to find out that he could feel them.

Nico's head flopped down in defeat. What was he going to do about the wretched things on his head?

Sighing, he decided that for now, he would just put on a cap to hide them. But merely a few seconds after doing that, Will chose to burst in, loudly and unexpectedly.

Nico yelped in surprise, not expecting it.

Will frowned, "you good Neeks?" he asked, "and why are you wearing a cap? It's the middle of summer."

Nico didn't know what to say to that, so he just stuttered out, "Ummm."

Will looked at Nico suspiciously, "what are you hiding from me Neeks? Take the cap off."

"You don't wanna know…"

"Nico."

"Okay. Fine." Nico relented and pulled the cap off.

Will's eyes widened, and then he let out the shrillest squeal Nico had ever heard.

"Oh Gods! They're so cute!" Will screamed.

Nico blushed deeply, "Will," he whined.

"Sorry," Will apologized, "but they're just too fluffy and adorable!"

Nico shyly looked at his feet, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, "you think so?"

Will nodded enthusiastically, "yeah! Can I touch them?"

Nico nodded in confirmation and Will squealed again. He rested a soft hand against Nico's head and stroked lightly. Then his hand traveled to Nico's cat ears and petted them down; Nico hummed, it felt… nice. It was nice.

Will seemed to notice Nico liked it, so he sat down on the bed, and air patted the floor beneath him, motioning for Nico to sit. Nico, who had no qualms about it, sat down willingly. Will smiled softly.

"I have the whole day," he told Nico, who looked up at him in confusion at those words.

Will elaborated, "I have the whole day to spend with you, I'm not needed anymore in the infirmary, we just healed up the last of the patients and most of them are resting."

Nico positively beamed at that.

Will continued, "I had planned to go out somewhere with you, but by the looks of it, it seems like you wanna stay at home."

Nico and Will giggled, and Nico leaned his head back to rest it, "yeah. Cuddles?"

Will booped Nico's nose from above him, "of course, anything for you Neeks."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

A/N: Hi there guys, I really want a fanfiction where Nico is like the 'bad boy' of the school and every girl wants him but he is considered 'untouchable', and then… Will comes along! 'Cause, this is a Solangelo fic. LOL I don't know about you guys but I hardly see any of these. I feel sad that none of these types of fics are there for anyone else except for Percy and sometimes Annabeth. I mean, their parents are GREEK GODS. There is a reason why we have the phrase, "wow, he/she looks like a greek god/goddess." I realize that I didn't use any grammar in my rant sentence, and I apologize.

Love MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

"OMG! It's Nico Di Angelo!"

"He's so cool."

"I think he's kinda cute."

"Nico! Looking good today!"

"How does he get his hair to look perfect even though it looks like he just rolled out of bed."

"I wish I could date him."

"You know, I heard that he can speak Italian."

"I know right, they say that when he's not careful he gets this totally sexy accent."

"Oh man, now I want to hear it."

"I heard that he's gay because he rejects every girl."

"I think so too, he even rejected Olivia, and she's like, the queen of the school."

"Exactly! I mean, every girl wants to be her and every boy wants to date her, she's that hot!"

"Every boy except for Nico Di Angelo."

"No way! He's gay? I thought he was straight!"

"I heard that he was bi!"

This was normal for Nico to hear in his everyday life. Girls complimenting him and some boys trying to knock him down. However, Nico hated the attention. It made sense. He was the son of Hades, he liked the shadows better than the light, he was used to people ignoring him, now he had the spotlight and didn't know what to do with it. Nico sighed, he had tried to blend into the shadows after his first day. Keyword: tried.

Ever since his orientation girls had swamped him, forcing him out of the darkness and into the open. He felt vulnerable, like a turtle without its shell. Nico mentally grumbled as he pushed and shoved his way through a particularly nasty horde of girls. They all screeched and screamed like banshees when Nico touched them to move them aside.

Whose idea was it to send him to mortal school again? Him, the king of ghosts, survivor of Taturus, survivor of two great wars and prophecies, the person who it would have been impossible to win the first war without. Whose idea was it? Oh right. His oh so amazing father Hades. It'll be a learning experience his father had told him. You'll be fine he had assured. Oh, if only his father could see him now.

Nico sighed again, this time in relief, as he made it to his first class with surprisingly only three cuts from his 'fangirls' stupidly long nails. He could handle the pain, it was just annoying. At least not all girls are like that Nico thought. He had seen some of the quiet ones that only seemed interested in studying. He had contemplated going to them sometimes when he had passed them in the halls with a horde of girls running after him like lions, or a pack of buffalo, or, Nico thought grimly, "A pack of kapteblones", but decided against it, he didn't want to trouble them or draw attention to them. Nico shuddered at the memory of being in that horrible house with that horrible man, he had been turned into a corn plant, a corn plant of all things. The only person happy about that was Persephone.

He reached the door of his class, entered, and sat down with a thump. Quietly he took out his literacy and culture textbook from his bag. He frowned at the thought of having to go through another one of Mr. Darkle torturous lessons. He had already learned all of this stuff from the dead librarians, translators and native residents that he had raised.

"Attention class!" Mr. Darkle called out, clapping two wrinkly hands together, "since we have completed our previous unit of Portugal, we will now be moving onto... Italy! Yeah!"

Nico groaned along with the whole class as his teacher dabbed. Nobody did that anymore; however, that was a classic, Mr. Darkle was always trying to be 'cool' and 'hip', as he put it. Although, the subject did pike Nico's interest. He had lived in Italy after all, and spoke fluent Italian.

"Now," Mr. Darkle announced, "who here can speak Italian?"

One girl raised her hand, who Nico identified as 'the proud leader of the Nico Di Angelo fan club', otherwise known as Olivia. She giggled as Mr. Darkle called on her, and a sinking feeling settled into Nico's stomach.

"Yes young lady? You speak Italian?"

"I don't Mr. Darkle," she giggled again, "but Nico does!"

"Ah!" Mr. Darkle replied brightly, "well then young man, speak up next time!"

"Yes sir." Nico replied sullenly.

"Now, can you repeat this phrase in Italian? Just to see if you do know Italian. Darkness is not ugly, in fact, one might call it beautiful."

"How ironic." Nico muttered to himself, slightly chaffed about Mr. Darkle's blow at his fluency, but repeated the phrase in Italian anyways, "L'oscurità non è brutta, infatti, una potrebbe chiamarla bella."

At this, most of the girls in the room sighed at his pronounced accent. Nico just looked away in annoyance.

"That just drew more attention to me," he groaned in his head, "now those barbie dolls will never leave me alone. Oh thank god Will is coming tomorrow."

In the morning, right before the first bell rang and class started, a certain blonde boy slipped through the crows of students in the hallway, a schedule grasped tightly in his hands and a small smile on his face. His eyes darted around wildly, searching frantically and erratically for his black haired, olive skinned beauty. His sunshine.

Nico batted away a girl's hands that were getting uncomfortably close to his body for the 12th time in the day. The first bell hadn't even rung for Hades sake! Nico visibly slouched and prayed hard to the fates that the day would pass quickly; but when had the fates ever been kind to Nico. He was harshly dragged into an empty hallway. Nico whirled around, ready to attack the offender, and was met with the face, or faces, of Olivia and her cronies. Nico relaxed, it wasn't a monster.

"Hi Nico." Olivia purred "seductively".

"Hi Nico." her squad repeated dumbly after her.

"What do you want Olivia?" Nico gritted out through his teeth.

"Oh nothing…" she innocently twirled a strand of hair around her pointer finger.

"But Olivia," a dumb blonde spoke up.

"Sorry for that thought Annabeth." Nico mentally winced in his head.

"Didn't you say we were here to seduce him?"

Olivia stood up ram-rod straight as if she had been electrocuted, and her face contorted into an ugly expression of disgust and anger.

"Do you even have any brains in that stupid head of yours?" she snarled, and for a moment she reminded Nico of a fury. He felt sorry for the poor girl that was getting scolded.

"What?" the blonde squeaked out fearfully.

"I said, do you even have any brains in that dumb head of yours!?" Olivia screamed, "my innocence was seducing him!"

Nico used the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Nico took a seat at the back of the classroom as usual, trying to block out the loud conversation around. However, one comment made him sit up and pay attention to it.

"Hey, have you heard, there's this totally cute blonde boy joining our school."

Nico could name only one cute blonde that was supposed to be here today. Will. Oh Zeus, Nico really hoped it was Will. Just seeing his amazing boyfriend brightened up his day considerably. Just then their history teacher, Mr. Robenstin, walked in, everyone instantly stopped talking and all noise ceased. It was no surprise as their teacher was very strict. He also handed out detention like candy.

"Good job on being quiet class," Mr. Robenstin cleared his throat, "we have a new student joining us today-"

"Please be Will, please be Will, please be Will, please be Will." Nico chanted in his head

"-please treat him with respect and-"

"Please be Will, please be Will, please be Will, please be Will."

"-show him utmost kindness-"

"Please be Will!"

"-I would like you all to welcome Mr. William Solace to our school!"

Mere milliseconds after Mr. Robenstin finished his 'welcome and acceptance speech' as he dubbed it, the devil himself walked through the door; or, the angel, in Will's case.

Will's eyes casually wandered around and rested on Nico, a small smile tugging at his lips. He stopped at the front of the classroom and turned to face the class.

"Hello everyone!" he smiled brightly, "as you all heard my name is William Solace, but only my mother calls me that when she's extremely mad."

A few people chuckled at that comment. He paused. "All of my friends call me Will though. I am aiming to be a doctor."

Everyone nodded drowsily.

"Thank you." Will finished shortly.

Will could feel Nico's eyes on him as he slowly walked up to the back of the classroom where the only available seats were. He sat down on a chair beside Nico and winked at him.

"Will, you never told me that you were going to come he-" Nico began to whisper, but Will cut him off by pressing his index finger against Nico's lips and giving him a small, unnoticeable sly smirk. Well, unnoticeable to everyone but Nico. Nico cheeks were tinged pink now, but Will just took his finger off Nico's lips and focused his attention on the now resumed class as if nothing had ever happened.

The rest of Nico's day went by pretty smoothly. He assumed it was because Olivia, who had chosen a seat as close to him as possible, had overheard and seen their little exchange. She had probably, or not because you never know with them, put together the pieces and had decided to give up. If she had, then the whole school would probably already know because Nico knew that Olivia would not stop gossiping even if the world ended. She would probably even gossip in the underworld for Zeus sake! Or scream… because his dad would see that she had clung on to Nico like a leech. His dad is a huge Solangelo shipper, although not as much as Aphrodite, who comments on how it is the best ship since Percabeth and has an entire Solangelo shrine, and she might go to the fields of punishment! Now that was a happy thought. On the other hand, whether she figured it out or not, she could either be plotting ways to get his boyfriend out of the picture, not happening, or trying to create another 'master plan' to get Nico to like her, also not happening.

"Speak of the devil," Nico thought, as a certain girl stutted up to Nico.

"Hi Nico…" she drawled, presumably trying to be 'seductive' again. Nico didn't know how much more he could take. He just wanted Will. Badly. He hadn't seen Will since forever, and watching him walk into Nico's school without any explanation and not say anything to him drove Nico crazy.

"Speak of the devil again," Nico thought humorously as he heard familiar humming. He turned around, and with an overly exaggerated smile on his face, he called out, "Will!" Making it clear that he did not want to talk to Olivia, but Olivia paid no mind to the obvious rejection and continued walking towards Nico.

Then, "Oh!" Olivia overexaggerated a very obviously planned fall, "Nico, help me! My heel is broken!" she called out, fake tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

"Remove your heels then," Nico gave her the only help he wanted to.

Olivia huffed, all the tears stopping faster than you could imagine, "Can't you help a poor girl out?"

"No, he can't," a voice from behind Nico made itself known. Nico spun around in surprise. He had completely forgotten that Will was there. "And I'd appreciate it if you could stop flirting with my boyfriend."

"What?" Olivia spluttered, completely at a loss for words. Then, only to prove his point to an enraged Olivia, he grabbed Nico and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and marched a blushing Nico away, leaving a horrified Olivia behind to register the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

A/N: Hi there guys! I know that I haven't been updating, AT ALL. But I have mentioned the reason in my extremely short A/N on the last page. As for the story, Nico is pretty OOC, but read and find out what this is about anyways! Also, as a side note, I mention a sparkly pink box that is DEFINITELY from a girl, I just needed to put that in to skip extra lines I would have needed otherwise, I do not mean to offend anyone in any way, it very well could have been from a boy who likes pink. Anyways, here's a story hint: It's an AU.

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed happily, running to his best friend.

"Will - kun!" Nico replied with as much enthusiasm.

"Come on Nico," Will pouted, "I told you to call me Will."

"Sorry, I forgot Will," Nico sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "let's go! We have to get the academy fast or Iruka - sensei will have our heads!"

"You're the one I'm always waiting on though," Will replied, but Nico was already running down the street. With a sigh and a fond smile, Will followed after him.

After arriving at the academy, Will and Nico entered the class, only to be met with the sight of a tied up Naruto. "What's going on?" Nico and Will both deadpanned simultaneously.

"Will! Nico! Help me!" Naruto wailed. Then, with no warning, Iruka-sensei popped up and cheerfully told Will and Nico to go to their seats, the action frightening both of them immensely and sending visible shivers through them. They both took their seats at the back of the room, unaware of the devious look being sent at them.

"Heh, how perfect you would look together, my darling Will-kun and my precious Nico-kun."

Suddenly, both Nico and Will paused in their tracks and spoke in unison, "I have a bad feeling."

Everyone was gathered outside at the kunai throwing area. The entire class was standing in rows and were waiting patiently to get their turn. As the lines dwindled down to practically nothing, Will and Nico awkwardly stepped up to the line to complete their turns. Nico, already having excelled at kunai throwing, got bullseye's almost every time. Will, though not as good as Nico, managed to _just_ scrape by and get a few hits to the center. Satisfied with their results, Will and Nico chattered quietly as the remaining students took turns at the throwing range.

"Hey Nico," Will began to ask, "have you noticed a strange feeling for the past few days?"

Nico looked at Will in surprise. "You noticed it too?" he asked.

"Yeah, whenever we enter class, I get this weird feeling," Will paused, making the next sentence seem overly dramatic, "Do you think we're being stalked by secret admirers?"

Nico, who had been holding his breath in anticipation, gave an exasperated exhale. "Honestly Will," he groaned, "I thought you meant something else,"

Will gave a small giggle at how annoyed Nico looked. "Ok, ok," he repented, "but in all seriousness, I have been getting a weird feeling nowadays."

"Like someone is watching us, right?"

"Exactly."

Will gave a large sigh, "Why do we get this feeling?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Nico replied.

"Do you think we should tell Iruka - sensei?"

"No, we shouldn't bother him, besides, it's just a feeling, I'm sure it'll pass soon. Honestly, I don't think that it's that bad of a problem."

"I agre-"

Just then Naruto came bounding up to them, cheerful as always.

"Hey Will and Nico!" Naruto all but screamed. Nico, who had sensitive hearing, recoiled in shock, clutching his ears.

"Naruto - kun!" Will said in a reprimanding tone. He had told the loud, happy boy numerous times to not yell around Nico, but he always forgot.

"Oops, I'm sorry Will - kun, Nico - kun," Naruto looked down at his feet, slightly ashamed. Will and Nico, now over their initial shock, easily forgave Naruto. He just couldn't help being loud and enthusiastic, it was in his nature. His cheerfulness was also a lovable point about him, that Will and Nico both envied at times when they were feeling down.

"Anyways, I'm here to give you something," Naruto handed them a small box. "It's from some girl, I don't know who."

"Is it a confession?" Will and Nico asked, equally curious.

"Nah, can't be," Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought, "she asked me to give it to both of you, so either she's confessing to both of you, or it's something else. Personally, I think it's super unrealistic for a confession to be to both of you, plus, if she did want to confess, she would have come in person."

And with that bucket of advice, Naruto walked away whistling. Nico and Will gave each-other a confused look. They looked down at the box, and back at each-other, down at the box, and back at each-other, seemingly at a loss for words. But one thing was for sure, the box no doubt came from a girl. It was a bright, neon pink that blinded you, wrapped in sparkly pink ribbon, and topped with a sparkly pink bow. There was a flowery perfume sprayed on it, and everything seemed to be handmade. There were also cute little doodles around the sides of the box, most of them hearts.

"I don't get it." Nico said, puzzled.

"Me neither."

"Should we open it."

"We shouldn't accept gifts from strangers."

"But it's from Naruto - kun."

"That was given to him by a stranger."

"You're right, as lovable as he is, Naruto - kun has no sense of what is dangerous and what is not."

"See?"

"But it looks handmade, and with a lot of love."

"Doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous."

"But it would be rude not to accept the gift."

"Nico, we can't."

Will gave a deep sigh at how stubborn Nico was being. He opened his mouth to try to dissuade Nico once more, but Nico was already opening the box, letting the ribbon fall away, and peeling off the lid.

"Nico!" Will cried out in exasperation, "why would you open it?"

All Nico did was stick out his tongue at Will and peer into the now open box. Will stood close to Nico, not close enough to see inside the box as well, but close enough to see his reaction up close. He watched as Nico's face turned from confused, to wonder, to curiosity, all in one fluid , now curious as well, took a look, and Nico couldn't have agreed more with Nico's expressions. Inside the box was a velvet cushion, as pink as possible, of course; and on that cushion sat two macaroons, both of them round, and perfectly baked, one black like the night, and one yellow like the sun. Already Nico and Will could tell how nice they smelt, and how good they must taste.

"Wow." Will gasped, "I did not expect this."

"Me neither."

Hesitantly, they each took a macaroon. Nico the black, and Will the yellow. Biting into it softly, both of them hummed in delight as they wonderful flavours wove through them. When they finished they both smiled. The macaroons were really good.

In the distance, a girl grinned creepily. _And now we wait._

A girl was pacing across her room angrily. She had given them the macaroon that was supposed to make them fall madly in love with each other. Her fantasies would come true! But nothing was happening, there were no texts or calls from her friends about "exciting gossip", or any action outside. In fact, the day seemed to drag on like any other!

This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to become fall in love, become boyfriends, kiss and marry, adopt kids even! The girl fumed. She should have never trusted that shady website she bought them from. The website had said that they only wouldn't work if the targeted pair were already in love and dating. So why-

The girl lowered her leg, sparing the poor trash can that she was about to vent her anger on. She mulled over that thought for a while. _Already in love and dating_. Humming in delight she took a deep breath, her anger dissipating as quickly as it had come. She skipped over to the window, flung it open, and stuck her head out to breathe in the crisp, cool air of the afternoon. She felt lighter than she had the entire day. Vowing to follow Will and Nico for the rest of tomorrow, she bustled about, making preparations for what she felt like, was one of the most important escapades she had even done.

The girl was stalking Nico and Will. Well? What did you expect, She had stayed up all night making sure her plan was perfect, she couldn't just abandon it. Plus, _most important escapade_. Anyways, she stalked through the darkness, actually, scratch that, the _brightness_ of the day, following Will and Nico around. So far, it seemed like they did everything together, got ice-cream, played, practiced, talked, held hands- wait, what? She squinted to get a better look, they were holding hands! Holding hands! She clamped her hands over her mouth harsly to prevent herself from squealing, but she couldn't help the devious grin that spread over her face. Grinning from ear to ear, she thought that her plan was going to work perfectly. Did it? No- just kidding; Yes, her plan worked perfectly, down to the last detail.

She managed to follow them around all day, undetected. Watching them do ordinary things that made them seem like a couple. They even shared a smoothie! This was all going her way. But it was getting dark, and Will and Nico set off again, but this time at a noticeably slower pace. Lagging behind to feed the ducks, to point out random objects, dawdling along the intersections. They seemed to be stalling, but they did reach Nico's house eventually. She nearly squealed again, Will had walked Nico home! How cute! She watched them as they came to a complete stop in front of the large building that was Nico's house.

They stayed in front of Nico's house for a long time, seeming to have a silent conversation, adoration in their eyes. Nico finally broke his gaze away from Will, and in one quick, swift motion, pecked Will on the cheek. He then blushed like a schoolgirl and ran inside. Will on the other hand, had a huge smile spreading across his face. And the girl couldn't take all the cuteness anymore, she gave a loud squeal and ran home, not waiting to see Will's reaction to her loud screech of happiness. Slamming the door to her room, she flopped onto her bed and fangirled, until she got tired and decided to infuse her dreams with that peck. As she slowly drifted off, her eyes falling shut, then only she realized that today was probably the best day of her short life.

Afterward: It wasn't really the best day of her life, but it certainly felt like it. As for what happened at school the next day, I'll leave that up to your imagination. Feel free to take this story, add the ending and repost it, but remember to give me credit :)


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

A/N: Hi there guys! How have you been! When I was writing this, I wanted the Aphrodite cabin to have something cool, so I made it have something cool. You'll see when you read the story. I have nothing else to say, so on with the story!

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

It was dark and peaceful, nothing out of the ordinary, until a huge scream broke the comforting silence that had settled over Camp Half-Blood.

"You what?!" Piper screeched loudly.

"Calm down Piper," Will hissed in response, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is!" Piper retaliated, "You asked Nico out! Nico Di Angelo, the guy you've been crushing on for ages! The one you've liked since, well, forever!"

Will sighed and put his hands onto his head. That he had done. Why he had done it was something he didn't even understand himself. It had been a spur of the moment decision. It was just that Nico had looked so pretty under the light of the sun, and the way his eyes sparked, and when he had asked Will some question that he didn't even register because he was too busy staring at Nico, he panicked. He had blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Nico had been confused at first, but Will couldn't back out now, so he had asked again. And Nico had said yes.

It was unexpected and Will was stuck. He could either cancel and risk letting Nico down, making him think that Will had just wanted to toy with him, or he could go along with it and risk blurting out something stupid that could ruin everything and shatter his pride. Of course, he chose the second option, if anything bad was going to happen because of this, it was not going to happen to Nico. He had, like Piper said, been crushing on him for ages, damn himself to Tarturus if he ever did anything to hurt Nico.

He had to make sure the date was perfect for Nico, which was why he went at the Aphrodite Cabin at the wee hours of the morning to explain the situation to Piper, after he had stayed up all night worrying.

Piper and himself had moved to the Zeus cabin, of course after praying to the god and offering him some of Will's precious supply of coke. The cabin was already fully furnished because of Thalia and Jason, but they were both away, Jason on praetor business and Thalia with the Hunters of Artemis. So, Will and Piper concluded it the perfect place to talk about Will's problem. Will had plopped down on Jason's bed, and that's when Piper had started screaming about the date.

Will drew himself back to reality, only then realizing that Piper had stopped ranting. "Wow," she said. "You are really out of it, huh?"

"Yeah," Will sighed, face planting into Jason's bed. Piper shook her head sadly, her choppy brown hair swaying from side to side. "Will," she sighed, "Oh Will, Will, Will. You're overthinking this, you don't need to do something extravagant or over the top, save that for your wedding with Nico, just do something that you guys will look back on fondly. Take him on a picnic, or take a romantic walk with him, or buy him some ice-cream, hell you guys could just talk! Just find something that would make him happy."

Will was stunned into silence. He had never thought of it that way. So he mentally steadied himself. "Okay," he finally said, "what do we do?"

And the smirk Piper gave him was bordering insane. Will wasn't sure he was going to survive this.

Piper had dragged Will to her dorm, where she had dragged one of her siblings and Will into a closet filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, makeup and accessories. Will felt like a mannequin as Piper and her sibling mixed and matched different clothes, holding them up and comparing them, and talking rapidly using fashion terms that Will hadn't heard in his life. Thank god, the two eventually decided on the perfect outfit, that Will never got to see in the end, and then in a whirlwind, they moved onto makeup and other add-ons.

After what seemed like an eternity of talking, arguing, and comparing, his outfit was finally "approved". Piper then handed Will the outfit.

"Put it on," she said happily.

"Put it on?" Will was confused, "there are no changing rooms though."

"Oh right," Piper smacked her forehead, "you don't know the layout of the Aphrodite cabin."

Piper shooed her sibling out, who was now doing nothing but dawdling, and led Will over to a rack of clothes, the only one that didn't seem like it was going to squish all the dresses hanging on it into pancakes. She then proceeded to part the clothes and pushed on the wall behind it, and the wall opened up like a closet. She motioned for a shocked Will to follow her, and stepped into the "closet". Will, still in shock, followed Piper into the darkness. Piper flicked on the lights, and lo and behold, there were even more fashion items. Piper then opened a clearly visible door, and motioned for Will to step inside.

"This is the changing room!" Piper cheerfully exclaimed.

"Oh," was all Will said, it was all he could say, and stepped inside to change.

"By the way, how come you guys have all of this?" Will asked from inside the room.

"Well," Piper out her hand on her hip in thought, "the Hephaestus Cabin made it for us when the wars started. It also doubles as a bunker in case of an emergency, but since there aren't many emergencies nowadays, it's used for storage.

"Well, I know that the Hermes cabin has one of these, built it ourselves. Made to store medical supplies, instruments, and other stuff. But the Hephaestus Cabin only made one for the Aphrodite Cabin?"

"Oh no. I think every cabin has one now. I once overheard Leo talking about it. A few cabins had it beforehand, like the Ares Cabin to store weapons, and the Hephaestus Cabin themselves, but when the wars started, they made secret bunkers for everyone."

Will did nothing but nod wordlessly, then realizing that Piper couldn't see him, he hummed in confirmation. Then, before Piper had to wait any longer, he opened the door of the dressing room, his finished outfit looking dazzling on him. Piper smiled at the sight and nodded approvingly. "Yes," she agreed with herself, "I am quite good at this."

She then took a few minutes to adjust Wills outfit. She then dabbed some light makeup onto Will's face, and finally deemed him ready to go. To say Will was happy was an understatement, he would have never been able to pick out an outfit like Piper did, he looked comfy, but at the same time it wasn't unflattering like all his other outfits were or looked like he tried too hard; and Will expressed his happiness openly, he whisper-screamed a thank you and hugged her tightly, but all she did was smile and pat him on the arm. "Good," she said, "now that we've finalized your outfit, you have to know where to take Nico to."

"Oh!" Will smacked his forehead in disbelief, "of course I forgot the most important thing!"

Piper smiled triumphantly, stuck her finger in the air with a flourish, and with a dramatic pause announced, "which is why I planned it out for you."

Will stared at her, dumbfounded, "you did that too?" he asked in awe.

"Well of course," she said, "I couldn't just let you blow this, for the sake of you, Nico, and the Aphrodite cabin. Now, I took a bit of time and found out that Nico doesn't like to go out much, which is common knowledge, but he also has never watched a Disney movie. So, I suggest you take him to watch one!"

"That makes sense," Will mused, "but which one?"

"The one that's showing at the theater currently."

"Which is…"

"You'll see."

Will gave a sigh, leave it to Piper to do everything for you and then tell you nothing about it, but he trusted Piper with a lot of things, so he did on this too. Piper then pushed Will out of the door, "you'll be picking Nico up in a few minutes," she cheerfully mentioned, "now go get your man!" And slammed the door shut.

Will stood there for a few seconds, before turning around and making his way to the Hades cabin.

Reaching the front of the cabin, Will steeled himself and put his hand up to knock on the black obsidian door that was the Hades, but before his hand even touched the door, it swung open so fast Will was afraid it might break off of its hinges. Will slowly lowered his hands, revealing a sheepish Nico.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I was a little too excited."

Will just smiled at how cute he was, and asked Nico if he was ready to head out. Nico asked Will to wait just one minute and rushed back inside to do something. When Nico finally stepped out of his cabin, they both stopped in confusion.

"Wait a second," Will paused.

"We're wearing matching outfits." Nico finished.

Then, Will burst out laughing, Nico following suit with tiny giggles. They both understood the reason. Piper. They had both gone to her, and she had managed to make them match. When their laughing died down, and they caught their breath, Will sent Nico a blinding smile, "ready to go?" he asked.

"More than," Nico replied with an equally bright smile.

They ended up seeing Hercules and spent most of the movie laughing about the inaccuracy of it all.

From there on, they had many more dates, finding comfort in each other at any moment in time. Eventually, Nico had just said screw it and kissed Will in front of everyone at camp, claiming him as his boyfriend, where they had gotten a huge round of applause after, with some bets being won and lost, some I told you so's, and a lot of happiness in general. In fact, on the camp polls, they won second place in "Top power couples", right under Percy and Annabeth. Nico and Will couldn't have had more fun or been any happier.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi there guys! How have you been! This was actually a suggestion from NerdyReader16, so thanks for the idea. At first, I didn't know what to do with the idea, so I told him/her that I couldn't do it, but I came up with a way to do a semblance of something centered around what he/she suggested, so I did! This is actually a 5+1 fic, which is something I wanted to try. Also, Will will not appear until much later in the story, so be warned. I do not know much, if anything, about My Chemical Romance, so everything here is from the internet, plz don't blast me; I did take the time to listen to some of their songs though. Please ignore some of the dynamics of Percy Jackson or this story. Also, I apologize for not updating. I got grounded… ANYWAYS, I have nothing else to say, so… onward!

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

5 times Nico listened to My Chemical Romance alone and 1 time he didn't.

1:

The first time Nico listened to My Chemical Romance, he had no clue what it was

Nico had just run away from Camp Half-Blood and _Percy Jackson,_ the name was thought with such intense hatred and malice that Nico surprised himself with how angry he was. He was walking towards some unknown destination, in some unknown direction, the only purpose to get as far away from that place as he could. The place that swallowed his sister, the place that was the home of the person that murdered his sister, the person who let the only thing he lived for die without putting up so much as a fight. He should have listened to his dreams, he should have listened to the voices. He shouldn't have trusted Percy Jackson, never should have. However, he shouldn't have thought of that, because the voices that he should have listened to immediately took advantage of the small opening they found. _Doesn't that mean it's your fault then? You were the one who trusted him, fawned over him like a schoolboy. You looked- no, were stricken with love at first sight._ They hissed mockingly. Nico just shook his head harshly and thought of other matters, like where he would sleep for the night.

 _Why don't you just sleep on the road along with your kind? The trash._

Maybe he could stop at a motel and beg them to let him stay in the storage area in exchange for a few hours of manual labor.

 _They might, that's all you're good for, doing other people's dirty work._

Or he could find a single night stay at some nice household with a nice family.

 _Do you think anyone would take you? You look like a mongrel. Matted hair, torn and destroyed clothes, half-starved to death. You look so pitiful._

And how was he going to eat? He had the solid possibility of scavenging for scraps from the dumpsters, which he had ignored up till then, hating the filthiness of the idea, but he was desperate. He also could ask for some food from the place he was staying at if he even found anywhere to stay. There was also the last desperate resort of stealing some food, but Nico didn't want to stoop to that level. If Bianca found out about that, he would be yelled at for ages, at least if she was still alive.

 _Honestly, thinking about your precious sister right now… so pitiful. Here's an idea for your food problem. Don't eat. Seriously, just starve yourself to death, then maybe the world would be rid of one more hindrance. And think about it rationally! You wouldn't have to listen to me give you those suggestions that you hate so much anymore. I mean, that's a good thing right?_

Nico slammed his palm against his forehead, "just shut up!" he yelled; but that was the wrong decision, Nico realized. The voice wanted to get a reaction out of him, and he had given it one satisfying enough to make it ramble on even longer. And boy was he right, the voice had now reached its peak of talking.

 _Oh? Did that hurt little, wittle, Nico's feelings? Did it? Do you not like me talking about things like that? Well, that's a shame, it's too fun not to talk about it now that you've given me such an interesting reaction._

Nico's head began to pound. He could faintly hear a car coming towards him. Music blaring over its speakers.

 _You think that you're so intimidating. Am I right? Well, you're not, you're just a little boy who doesn't know what life is like. Your sister protected you before, but she can't now._

He felt his eyes slipping shut. The music playing was even closer now, close enough so he could make out the lyrics. Something about making them pay, it was ironic, because he wanted Percy Jackson to pay.

 _So what are you going to do? Huh? Cry? Scream? Such mature reactions._

He fell, the voices finally quiet. And Nico smiled, letting the music wrap around his emotions like a metal chain.

2:

The second time Nico listened to My Chemical Romance was accidental.

Nico had woken up in an unfamiliar place. He could feel the silky softness of bedsheets below him, and a cool cloth on his forehead. A pile of blankets was bundled up near the bed, haphazardly folded, as if the person was in a hurry.

He groggily blinked, feeling lethargic and comfortable, unable to take in any more details about the room when he was so drowsy. Nico slowly sat up, his head rushing, but not pounding anymore. As his brain started to adjust, he began to notice more things, like how the walls were a pretty baby blue shade, and how almost everything in the room was pastel-colored, save for a few odd colored items on the dresser. How there were puffy little clouds dabbed onto the ceiling, and just how peaceful everything was. He subconsciously started to smile, but then the thought of Bianca came to his mind and the corners of his mouth fell back down.

Just then, the doorknob slowly turned, and Nico's breath hitched as a man crept in. However, when he noticed Nico he smiled happily, "You're awake!"

Nico just nodded silently, a little intimidated.

"Good to see that, we found you passed out on the side of the road, I hope you don't mind but we took the liberty of changing you into better clothes and taking care of you."

Nico took a quick peek down at his clothes and realized that he was, in fact, wearing different ones than he was before. It was minimalistic clothing, but because it was so big, it practically seemed to swallow him up.

"Ah," the man noticed Nico's confusion, "we didn't have time to go to the shop, so we just let you wear some of our clothes."

It was only then that Nico remembered that he had to thank the man, "Ah, thank you so much, really," he quickly stuttered out.

"Ah, it's no problem."

"Really though, thank you."

"Now tell me, what were you doing out there, miles away from civilization?"

"I-" Nico was at a loss for words, he had no clue what to tell the man.

"It's alright, I see that it's a touchy subject. For now, why don't you eat."

Nico accepted the bowl given to him gratefully. He had not realized that the man was holding one before.

He looked at the contents of the bowl and saw that it was a simple porridge. The man noticed Nico's hesitance.

"It's alright, there's no poison in there or anything. It's just porridge. We didn't want to give you anything too heavy."

Nico began to think that the man was extremely perceptive, he admired that, Nico had a habit of focusing on one thing and forgetting everything around him.

"We?" Nico asked, curious.

"Yep, I live here with my best friends. There are five of us in total, used to be seven of us, but two left to do their own thing. It was a shame, but nothing could have been done."

"I see," was all Nico could say in reply to that, before starting to take small bites of his porridge, now slightly cooled down. The man smiled as he watched Nico eat.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said and got up to leave, but stopped halfway. "By the way, my name's Gerard."

Nico nodded quietly once more. "My name's Nico." he told Gerard.

Gerard nodded, "nice to meet you Nico." and then left.

Nico sat there for a while as he finished up the last of the food, surprised at how much he could stomach.

He listened for Gerard, wondering if he was coming back, but the only noises he caught were sounds of faint music. It was like the music from the car, but different, it just had the same vibe. He wondered what that music from before was. What were the lyrics again? Something about getting revenge, or making them pay. Yes, something like that; but he was too tired to care, so he put the bowl back on the table and fell back down onto the pillows with a thump. He closed his eyes and was snoring in a matter of minutes.

3:

The third time Nico listened to My Chemical Romance was out of curiosity.

Nico had just woken up from another very long nap. Yawning, he pulled off the covers that had once again been placed on him. He noticed that the bowl was gone as well. Sitting up, Nico touched his bare feet to the floor, recoiling in shock when they were met with a very cold floor. Scrunching his eyes cutely, Nico pressed his feet against the floor, and fully leaned his weight on them, trying to hold back from squealing when cold tingles traveled up his body. Getting used to the coolness, he hopped out of the bed and walked towards the door. Nico opened it and poked his head out.

"Hello?" He called out, "anyone there?"

He was met with silence.

Nico ended up padding softly down the stairs and entering the living room. He crossed over to the couch and sat down on it, careful not to touch anything. He brought his knees up to his chest and stayed like that until he was lost in his own thoughts.

As the front door opened, some extremely hot air was let into the house when Gerard stepped in. He looked up and saw Nico sitting on the couch in a ball. Chuckling softly to himself, he set down the groceries for dinner, and gently shook Nico by the shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," he said, Nico's head shooting up so hard, that Gerard was afraid he got whiplash, "my bandmates won't be back for a few days, so I brought some stuff to cook with."

"You know how to cook?"

"Well, it is a given when you're living alone, or with other people that don't know how to cook."

"I see," Nico said, then hesitated, "by the way, that music I keep on hearing, what is it?"

"What music?"

"Um, I heard it in your car, and when I woke up..."

"Ah, that music, well, me and my friends, we're a band. We actually created those songs."

"Really? They sound so good."

"You think so, kid?"

"Yeah."

Gerard smiled, he liked the kid, but he couldn't get too attached, the kid probably had a family, a home. So, all he did was turn away and ask Nico if he wanted to help him.

That's how they ended up in the kitchen, making a simple meal of pasta and some veggies. After it was done, Nico sat down and ate quietly, scarfing down the food as fast as he could without seeming rude. Once he finished, he placed the dirty plate in the sink and thanked Gerard.

"Hey, kid." Gerard suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"You liked that music right?"

"Uh-huh."

Nico was unsure of where this was going.

"How about I show you a new song that we're in the process of creating."

Nico's eyes sparkled earnestly, "I would like that!"

Gerard smiled and motioned for Nico to come with him. He led Nico down into the basement where he flipped on the lights. There were music instruments everywhere, mics, mixing stations, and even a private recording studio. Gerard led him over to a computer situated on a desk and jerked his head towards it.

"This is where I keep all my stuff, I'll show you around the studio later, but for now why don't you hear this new song I was telling you about."

He opened up the laptop and loaded a program. He pressed play and music rang out throughout the room,

 _ **You don't know a thing about this life**_

 _ **And we are up for everything it takes**_

 _ **To prove we're not the same as them**_

 _ **And we will wear our masks**_

 _ **Again out after dark**_

 _ **'Cause we are up for everything it takes**_

 _ **And we are not the same**_

 _ **'Cause we are not afraid**_

 _ **And we are not ashamed**_

 _ **And if you save my life**_

 _ **I'll be the one who drives you home tonight**_

 _ **And if they ever let you down**_

 _ **I'll be the one who drives you home tonight**_

Nico looked at Gerard in surprise as the music came to an abrupt stop.

"Yes," Gerard sighed, "It's not completed yet, and it's not that good either, but-"

"Are you kidding, it's so cool! I like it a lot!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

They walked back up the stairs after Gerard had packed up, smiling and talking. It was only when Nico had crawled back into bed and shut his eyes, that he realized that he had had the most fun today than he had in a long time.

4:

The fourth time Nico listened to My Chemical Romance was because he enjoyed it.

Nico couldn't sleep that night, thinking about what he was going to do was plaguing his mind. Gerard wouldn't want to keep him for long. He would eventually just become a burden; and even if Gerard did want Nico to stay, who knew about his other band mates? How would they react to Nico staying with them? Nico had so many unanswered questions whirling around in his head.

Nico sat up and climbed out of bed hoping to go down and get some water or something. He quietly climbed down the stairs and tiptoed into the kitchen. Opening cabinet after cabinet, he finally found one with glasses in it. Pulling one down caused NIco to wince at the loud clinking. He made his way over to the water dispenser and as quietly as possible poured water into the glass. It was only when Nico turned around to go back to his room, that he noticed someone behind him.

Gerard had woken up to the sound of someone walking down the stairs. HIs bandmates were still gone, so it must have been Nico. What was he doing at this time of the night? Was it a mistake to let the kid into his house? Gerard didn't know what to do, so he got up as well and followed Nico down the stairs. Nico had still not noticed him by the looks of it, as he rifled through cabinets. Gerard breathed a mental sigh of relief as he found out that Nico was only looking for a glass, and not trying to rob him; but by the time he had calmed his state of mind, Nico had already turned around and noticed him, a look of pure surprise on his face.

Nico was frozen still in terror as his heart rate spiked due to the shock. It was only once he recognized the figure as Gerard that he finally relaxed.

Gerard spoke first, "sorry about scaring you, I heard you and I thought you might need something."

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted water and I didn't want to bother you."

"It's fine kid, I needed some water as well anyways."

Gerard filled a glass of water for himself and moved to the couch, where Nico sat with him, clutching the glass with both hands and taking slow sips out of it. They sat in comfortable silence, and Nico ended up falling asleep on the couch. Gerard smiled at that, and without a word carried Nico back up to his room and tucked him into bed. He backed out of the room, and walked back to his room, where he fell asleep as well, feeling a different sense of warmth and contentment.

When Gerard had woken up in the morning, he immediately checked up on Nico, who was still fast asleep in his bed. He made breakfast for the both of them and called Nico down for breakfast. Nico had come down in a matter of minutes, still sleepy, and rubbing at his eyes cutely. Gerard wanted to coo at his adorableness, but settled for a, "hey kid."

They had eaten the eggs that were made and Gerard had begun to clean up, when Nico asked out of the blue, "can I listen to your music again?"

Gerard blinked once, and then twice, making sure he had heard correctly.

"You want to listen to our music again?" he asked.

Nico nodded in affirmation. Gerard looked at Nico, "sure," he said after a while, "I don't see why not."

He handed Nico his phone, "you can listen to some songs on here." Nico nodded gratefully and took the phone and set the volume higher so that he could hear it over the splashing sound of running water.

Both of them were silent as Gerard went back to washing dishes, the only sound in the house was music, and running water. Nico had closed his eyes outside and lay on the couch languidly as he let the music flow through him. This felt right.

5:

The fifth time Nico had listened to My Chemical Romance was because he was lonely.

He had left Gerard's house, feeling horrible about doing so, because he didn't want to leave. Ever. For that short time, he had felt loved, like he had an older brother to take care of him, or dare he even say, a father.

Nico had somehow found camp Jupiter, and had joined its ranks, but even though no one raised any protest about Nico, he felt lost, sad. No one talked to him, it made sense, he was a child of death, why would anyone want to? When Nico thought about these things, he was suddenly hit with waves of homesickness, he missed home, even though he didn't really have a home; and after a while, he realized that he had begun to associate home with Gerard. He missed waking up and eating breakfast with him, in silence, only the occasional chatter, whereas at camp Jupiter, everyone ate together and noise was difficult to avoid. He missed sleeping in the pretty room that he had when he was at Gerard's house, whereas he slept in a room with other members of his legion. He just missed Gerard.

Nico walked out of camp, he had managed to get permission from Renya to leave for a few hours. So, he found a McDonalds and ordered a happy meal. While he sat down on one of the tables to wait, Nico's attention was drawn to the music playing over the speakers. He remembered the music, it sounded so familiar. Nico suddenly conjured up an image of Gerard in his head. That was it! Gerard had shown him that song when he had asked. Nico couldn't stop the uncontrollable grin from forming on his face. Listening to Gerard again made him feel strangely at home. He felt right for the first time in a long time.

+1

The first person Nico listened to My Chemical Romance with was Will.

Nico had found his happiness in Will, but there were still times when he felt hopeless, sad, angry, feelings that Will's sunshine wasn't able to blind. It was at those times that Nico curled up in a ball on his bed and drowned himself in the music he had grown so familiar with; but more than needing music, he wanted Will to understand what he had gone through. Yes, Will was the sweetest person on Earth in Nico's eyes, and he tried to make Nico as happy as he could, showering him in gifts, dates, and kisses, but there were things that he couldn't give Nico any empathy for; maybe it was all Nico's fault, he never really talked about how he felt, no matter how many times Will worried about him, so how would Will know what to do?

Nico sighed, that was true. He hadn't opened up to Will about much yet. HIs boyfriend was constantly stuck in the dark about what went on inside Nico's head, and yet Nico wanted sympathy from Will about something he didn't even know. How selfish. So, he curled back up in his bed and mourned to himself.

By the time Nico had come out of the covers, the sky was darkening. Judging by the amount of light, Nico had slept for a long time, at least a few hours. Nico's face fell, he had wanted to go out with Will for a while; but all he could do now was regret. He could still call Will over to his cabin. They could cuddle and watch Will's favorite movie together. Even though Nico had seen it a million times, he was happy to indulge his boyfriend. In fact, the movie had grown on him, the sappy love triangle not bothering him that much anymore. He even managed to sort of relate to some scenes, like when one of the characters family members died. Even though he felt like the movie didn't really make the emotions strong enough, Will still cried during those scenes, and clung on to Nico like a koala.

Nico sighed, grabbed the edge of his blankets, and was about to brace himself for the cold air of his cabin, before Will suddenly barged in. Nico looked up in surprise.

"Hey Neeks." Will grinned cutely at Nico.

"Don't call me that," Nico grumbled out of reflex, but made grabby hands at Will anyways.

Will held up a plastic bag and shook it. "I got snacks!" He exclaimed cheerfully, and padded over to slide a movie into the CD player that was connected to the TV in Nico's cabin. He grabbed the remote and climbed into bed with Nico as he pressed the power button to turn on the TV. Nico sunk back down comfortably and rested his head on Will's chest, laughing to himself, as it was indeed, Will's favorite movie that began to play. They watched the movie in silence, munching on Will's snacks and making occasional comments on the movie. Will once again cried, and Nico once again comforted him. It was a cycle Nico never wanted to let go of; and when the movie finally ended, both Will and Nico made no effort to move and shut off the TV, so they just let the credits roll. Nico sleepily looked up at Will, who noticed and smiled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, as if he knew what Nico was thinking already.

"I wanna…"

Will waited patiently, Nico liked that about him, he was always ready to listen and didn't rush people to do so.

"I want to talk about my feelings."

Will looked at Nico for a second, confused, before understanding. Nico liked that about him too, he didn't need people to use words for him to understand them. He knew that sometimes, words couldn't covey what was wanted to be said, and that a picture is worth a thousand words.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I don't know. I just feel sad sometimes… or- no- not sad, empty, kind of? I really don't know, I just feel- ugh." Nico flopped his hands uselessly as he tried to convey his feelings.

"Take as much time as you need Sunshine."

Nico took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Sometimes, I just feel hollow, hopeless, like the world is crushing me-"

Nico talked for a long time after that, he told WIll about Gerard, about his time at camp Jupiter, the things he felt towards Percy, both hate and love, what he felt like when his sister died; and WIll just listened, asking questions occasionally, but letting Nico pour his heart out otherwise.

When Nico finished talking and stopped to breathe, Will pondered on everything for a moment and eventually said, "let's listen to music."

Nico looked at Will, befuddled. He had just poured his heart out, and Will wanted to listen to music? He stared at Will as he pulled a portable music player, seemingly out of nowhere. He flicked through the tracks for a second before selecting one and letting it play.

Nico's eyes widened as he heard the first notes, this one one of Gerards songs! He could tell instantly, his heart pounded and for the first time in a long time, Nico cried. He cried tears of happiness, tears of sadness, tears of longing, and tears of gratefulness. He sank into Will and cried, as he let the music flow through him as he had many times done before. Finally, when Nico could cry no more, he looked up at Will, his eyes puffy.

"Thank you." He whispered, but he felt like it wasn't enough. His heart was bursting with his overflowing love and adoration for his caring boyfriend, and he just couldn't express it in words; but he tried anyways, mumbling "thank you" over and over again, and Will, the patient soul he was, never once told Nico to stop, instead, he just stroked his hand through Nico's hair and whispered you're welcome again and again.

Nico felt at home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi there guys! How have you been! I was sleeping and suddenly this idea popped into my head. Well, actually this is just an AU, but, IDEA. I did purposefully not use British terms like "bloody hell" or "mate", etc, because I felt like it would be weird for me to write it that way. Also, slow burn, like, really really slow burn. I also didn't put a specific year in this because I didn't want to hash out that many details, but they all are going to Hogsmeade anyways. Also, please ignore the fact Madam Puddifoot's tea shop is the exact opposite of how it is canonically. I needed cute scenes of them together throughout the story and that was the only thing I could think of, but I still think it turned out pretty well. Ignoring all that rambling (and the space time continuum), on with the story!

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter or any of its characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.

Will woke up groggily to the sound of screeching birds. For a second, he sat disoriented, why were the owls bringing in the letters now? It wasn't even breakfast- Will suddenly shot up from his bed and scrambled to look at the time. Nearly tripping over himself and tangling the blankets in his haste. Breakfast had already started! Why hadn't anyone woken him up? He rushed to his closet, and then to the toilet to get changed into his robes and make himself presentable.

He got ready in record time and flew down the moving stairs to the Great Hall; but of course, life had to make itself harder when he was in a hurry, and Will found himself climbing onto the wrong staircase more than once, not realizing until he was halfway up, and then rushing back down again, only to have to wait for the right one to come around again. Will felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. Finally, after a few minutes of mass confusion and anger, Will managed to make his way to the Great Hall.

Composing himself so that he didn't look like a complete maniac to everyone, Will quietly pushed open the doors and stepped in so that he could try to eat something before everything was whisked away. Some people stared at him because he was coming in so late, but he managed to slip in mostly unnoticed. He sat down at the Hufflepuff table, next to his friends, who had not even bothered to wake him up. Will mock glared at them, as they sniggered, noticing that Will had finally gotten out of bed.

"Hey!" one of his friends, Austin, clapped him on the back, "sleeping beauty finally awakens."

Will sighed and poked him between the eyes, "you all are insufferable, seriously."

Austin snickered unsympathetically, "chill man."

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed some food to pile onto the plate, god was he hungry; but before he could move on to grab a few sausages, Austin tapped him in the shoulder.

"Hey, look," he whispered, and pointed to the far end of the Hufflepuff table where a small crowd was gathering, "Cedric Diggory's getting confessed to again."

"Really?" Will craned his neck to try and see, but nearly ended up falling with how far he had leaned over; luckily, Austin caught Will by the arm and pulled him back up.

"Don't try and look, you'll fall over and break your damn neck."

Will grumbled, feeling sad for some reason, but turned his attention back to his food anyways, shoving a bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth to distract himself. Austin, true to his own word, turned his attention back to his food as well.

That didn't stop Austin from noticing Will's dejected look though.

"Hey, what's got you so down?"

"I dunno."

Austin frowned a little, "is it because you never get asked out?

Will whipped his head around, not sure whether to be offended or annoyed.

"No!" He protested, his voice coming out squeakier than he intended, "that doesn't even matter! Why would that apply to this situation?!"

Austin stared at him for a second before raising his hands up in mock surrender with a shit eating grin on his face, "Alright. I get it. It's a sensitive topic."

"That's not-" Will began to defend himself, but stopped, it was pointless, "nevermind."

Austin playfully punched Will in the shoulder, "Cheer up, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Plus, you'll always have me."

Will gave Austin a side eye, "I'm not sure if I want you, can I get like, a refund?"

Austin stared for a second before bursting into laughter and using his hands to gesture at himself, "Sorry man, but this piece of work is non refundable."

Will gave a small giggle in turn and pushed his plate away for the house elves to take, he always appreciated Austin for knowing how to make him laugh. He stood up and tugged at Austin's robes to signal him to hurry up; breakfast was almost finished, and he wanted to be early to his first class.

Austin got the hint, and stood up as well. They both waved goodbye to their friends and left the Great Hall.

About halfway up the first set of moving stairs, Austin turned to Will as they were walking.

"Hey Will,"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, we're getting a new student. You wouldn't know since you missed a good part of breakfast and heard the gossip yet. "

Will stared at Austin in disbelief, "a new student? After all of the letters have been sent out?" and then, directed at Austin's last comment, under his breath, "and whose fault was that?"

Austin ignored his mumbling and just nodded, "uh-huh. They identified them later than everyone else, and since it's so early in the year, they just decided to invite them as well."

"So then, either they're a half-blood, or a muggle-born."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if both of their parents were wizards, wouldn't they have sent a letter or something, asking why their child hasn't received a letter? Or wouldn't Headmaster Dumbledore check the kids who have two wizard parents first?"

"Huh, I wouldn't have thought of that."

Will shrugged, "It isn't a big deal, just a simple deduction"

"That's really smart, but anyways," Austin changed the subject to a rather simple question, "so, you think they're gonna be a boy or a girl."

"I dunno."

"I mean, I guess either is okay."

"Why? You don't want them to be a girl?"

"Will, I'm asking for you, but it doesn't matter because…"

"Because…?"

"Because you're a raging bi-se-xu-al." Austin voiced out every syllable cheekily.

Will snorted and moved his hand to hit Austin on the back as they reached the top of the stairs. Austin, who had no intention of being hit, hopped backwards and waggled his fingers towards Will in a goodbye, before turning around to dash to his own classroom.

Will sighed, classes were rough and he felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion if the day dragged on any longer. Austin, who had joined up with him after classes, seemed to share Will's sentiment as they tried to push themselves to their dorms.

"What a day... huh Will." Austin mumbled.

"Yeah, felt like I was going to die."

"Same."

They trailed off into silence after that small exchange of words.

When they finally reached the dorms, Austin and Will both collapsed onto Wil's bed, breathing a huge sigh of relief as their muscles relaxed. They could have even fallen asleep if Will hadn't gathered some sense of mind.

"Hey Austin," Will shook Austin's shoulder, "we can't fall asleep here. We have homework to do, and we'll miss dinner."

Austin just groaned and turned over on his side, snuggling into the pillows and blankets as if he wanted to sink into them and stay there forever. Will sighed and shook Austin again, this time harder.

"Austin. Wake up."

"Mhm, five more minutes."

"No. Up. Now."

Austin muffled curses into his pillow, but sat up anyways.

"You're such a meanie," Austin hissed at Will, rubbing his eyes way too harshly for his own good. Will gave him an empathetic look.

"Look," Will spoke convincingly, "we have homework due tomorrow and if we do fall asleep, we won't be able to wake up for dinner, and then what will we eat?"

"I have snacks though," Austin frantically flapped his hand at his trunk.

"Yeah, and snacks will give you nutrition and nourishment."

"Ok, fine," Austin grumpily sat up straighter.

"Alright," Will walked over to his desk. He pulled open the drawers and pulled out pieces of parchment for them to write on, quills, two nearly empty bottles of ink, and ink blotters just in case. He set the stuff down noisily on the desk and turned back to Austin. Austin looked up at Will with pleading eyes, but Will just raised his eyebrow.

"We need to get this done."

Austin flipped over onto his stomach and lay there for a second before deciding to get up and drag himself over to the desk. He pulled the chair backwards with a scrape and plopped onto it.

After rolling out a fresh sheet of parchment for both himself and Will, Austin dipped his quill in ink and began to scratch out the first sentence of his supposed-to-be 22" essay on the stars and their purposes; just because Professor Trelawney was annoying like that. Will, who didn't take Astronomy, mocked Austin's dilema, but soon realised that Professor Snape, who was no angel either, had given him a 24" essay to write on the Healing Draught.

After what seemed like an eternity of writing, both Will and Austin sighed in disbelief. They had quickly figured out that they didn't know nearly enough on any of the topics to actually write the whole essay; and they had to scrap their essays after botching up spelling and grammar numerous times and completely missing the final word count after writing the last line of their essay. Instead, Will and Austin just decided to fumble their way through their essays by painstakingly elaborating each sentence to the fullest and throwing in copious amounts of useless nouns, adverbs, adjectives, and hypothetical questions. After finishing all of their homework using the same method, Will and Austin finally bunched together the pile of parchment papers and put them aside to turn them in the next day.

Finally, they collapsed on their respective beds and pulled the covers over themselves gratefully. But just a few minutes later, not long after they had shut off the lights with flicks of their wand, Austin suddenly remembered a rumor he had been meaning to tell Will. He turned over onto his side.

"Will," he whispered loudly, hoping that Will had not succumbed to sleep "hey Will."

"Mhph," Will mumbled incoherently, and then regained at least a semblance of consciousness and groaned out a sleepy, "what?"

"Remember that new kid I was telling you about."

"What of it?"

"Rumor says they're coming tomorrow."

"Nice," was all Will acknowledged, and then flipped over with a dramatic swoosh of his bedsheets. Austin pouted at being ignored, but turned over as well and fell into a deep sleep.

When Austin and Will toed down the stairs after classes to eat dinner, a commotion was occuring. Students were chattering loudly, much louder than usual, and they were all gathered around an area. Will and Austin were intrigued, no one or no thing got this much of an audience as far as they had seen, which wasn't a lot but who's gonna remember. They pushed their way through crowds of people at the entrance and sat down at their usual spots, which were, thankfully, quite far away from the group.

"Hey," Austin turned his head to talk to Will more directly, "I bet you that they're all clambering around the new kid."

"You think?"

"Yeah, no other thing could have this large of a commotion. I mean, tell me, how many students transfer late in the year. He's an anomaly, of course they would crowd him."

"Mhm, I guess you're right. By the way, you keep on saying he. Is the transfer a boy?"

"Yep, didn't get a good look at him, but I did get a few helpful glances. He's definitely a boy, but he has feminine looks. Or, no, not feminine, I don't think that's a good word to describe it. How should I put this… delicate? Yeah, delicate. He had delicate looks. Had darker skin, so he might be Italian, Cuban or Indian, or something like that. Really pretty green eyes too; but my small glimpse doesn't matter that much, Professor Dubledore will clear out all of the students in a while so that the transfer can be sorted and introduced anyways. So we'll be able to get a good look at him in just a few minutes."

Will nodded in understanding, and as if on cue, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

The professor spread his hands and hushed the entire crowd. As if practiced, everyone filed back to their seats. Will looked around hoping for a glimpse of the transfer, but the transfer had his back turned, already walking up to the Sorting Hat. When he reached the wooden stool, he turned, sat on it and placed the tattered, old, piece of cloth that was the Sorting Hat on his head.

And Will was blown away. Wow.

By god, this boy was beautiful. He had big, green eyes that you could get sucked into; a tiny figure only helped the fact that he looked stupidly cute sitting on the stool, legs crossed at the ankles and slightly curled into himself. It made Will want to go up there, wrap his arms around him and protect him forever.

Will regretfully tuned back in to reality after he noticed Austin tapping him on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Dude, you're staring."

"I am?" Will hadn't even realized.

"Dang right you were. You were even drooling."

"Huh?" Will's hands went up to the corners of his mouth but soon realized that Austin was just messing with him. He glared, annoyed, at Austin, and turned back around just in time to watch the hat scream out, "Slytherin!"

Will huffed in frustration at that, he barely had any classes with Slytherins, and there was an even lower chance of the beautiful boy being in them. Austin noticed his pout and immediately knew what was up.

"What, one look wasn't enough for ya?" He teased.

"No," Will denied passively, but his tone and expression vehemently said otherwise. They both watched the transfer blush as the Slytherins began to applaud, and holler. Dumbledore let them celebrate for a minute before grasping the new kid's shoulder and turning him gently to the front. Silencing the crowd with another wave of his hands, he cheerfully introduced the transfer with a booming voice.

"This is Mr. Nico Di Angelo. I understand that he is here later than the rest of you, but please treat him with the utmost respect. Thank you, that is all. Please enjoy the feast!"

With those final words, heaps and heaps of food magically poofed into existence. There was ham and mutton, a huge variety of pies, gravy, pudding, sauces. All of it prepared beautifully and carefully. It didn't differ much from the normal dinner at Hogwarts, but this dinner seemed extra special in some way, maybe a subtle celebration for Nico, a name which Will realized he liked more than he should admit.

As Austin and Will ate their fill along with the others, they watched the Slytherin table, where Nico had most obviously become the center of attention. Girls were also all but fawning over how cute he was, Will could tell from the obnoxiously loud exclamations of, "he's so cute!"

Will grumbled into his food, he wanted to be sitting next to Nico too. Austin noticed Will's obviously jealous look and patted him on the back, "you'll get your chance to woo him."

Will gave Austin a look of disgust, "no one says 'woo' anymore."

Austin just shrugged nonchalantly. Will raised an eyebrow before polishing off the last of his food and standing up with Austin. They left before everyone else, leisurely strolling to the Hufflepuff common room.

"You know," Will pondered, "I like the fact that we have no homework."

"Me too," Austin laughed.

"You think it's 'cause of the new kid?"

"Probably."

"But seriously, I think I might actually have experienced love at first sight."

"Look," Austin suddenly turned serious, "if you really like him, then you should go for it. Of course, not immediately, you don't want to scare the poor boy off; but, try being friends with him first, that's how you'll show that you're really trying."

Will solemnly nodded, "yeah, you're right."

"I hope you get him dude, I want you to be happy."

"Thank you. It means a lot. Really."

And it was true, WIll really did feel touched that his best friend cared so much, if Austin ever felt the same way as he did for someone, Will knew without a doubt that he would support him the same way he just supported Will.

Austin smiled supportingly, "no problem. It's what best friends are for."

When they reached the Hufflepuff common room, they both plopped onto the chairs, feeling all the energy drain out of them. Feeling like wet sacks, Will and Austin didn't even bother to get up and go to their beds. The day was tiring after all, even with no homework. With the peaceful crackling of the fire, the warmth it emitted, the comfiness of the cotton covered chairs, and the exhaustion of the day, Will and Austin found themselves drifting off to sleep easily. Their eyes felt like heavy rocks and there was no reason to keep them open. Within minutes, they were in dreamland.

Austin and Will woke up the next morning to, unsurprisingly, find themselves cramped up in the armchairs with a newfound neck pain. Austin, who was most decidedly not a morning person, groaned sleepily and stretched by contorting himself in weird and seemingly painful positions, feeling the bones in his back pop satisfyingly. Will, who was a morning person got up and did a few stretches, proper ones, and then, while Austin was still blinking himself awake, he got up, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on his robes.

When Will got back from the bathroom, Austin was still not awake and was staring at the ceiling with bleary, unfocused eyes. Austin, who heard Will coming back from the bathroom, turned his head, refocused himself regretfully, and got out of the armchair to go do the same things Will had. After splashing cold water on his face and moving his body around, Austin felt a lot less sleepy. A few minutes later, he and Will ran down for breakfast, even if they weren't late, chattering about the new kid, Nico.

After eating breakfast, which was, as usual, delicious, Will and Austin thundered back to their common room. It was Saturday, and on Saturday, they had enough time to go to Hogsmeade and stay there for a few hours.

Throwing on scarves and gloves, they trampled out and exited Hogwarts to get to Hogsmeade.

Reaching Hogsmeade, the first thing Will and Austin did was visit Honeydukes and buy some candy. Because, no matter how much Will chided Austin that candy was not a dietary supplement, they ended up eating that very same candy after eating their actual food. Long story short, they had run out of sweet treats.

They ended up buying a variety of treats such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Cauldrons; some Acid Pops, and a few packets of Chocolate Frogs were tossed in the bag as well, some sugar Quills were necessary according to Will, because he knew that Austin had a huge sweet tooth, and that held true in class as well, he obviously didn't want Austin to get in trouble for eating chocolate during class and not writing, so a quill that he could eat and write with was the perfect solution; they also bought a packet of Liquorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties, along with some good old Toffees and Salt Water Taffies.

After indulging themselves in buying way too much chocolate and candy that would last them for at least a few months, Will and Austin made their way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where they purchased a set of fresh quills, new bottles of the black ink which their professors were very particular about, and a thick roll of parchment paper, for all of the mistakes they made on essays, god knows they would need it.

Now that their shopping was finished, Will and Austin crossed the streets to get to The Hog's Head. As they pulled open the doors, a blast of warm air, the smell of butterbeer and food, and the sound of joyful laughter reached their ears and they smiled. It was nice to relax here.

"Hey! Welcome to The Hog's Head!" the bartender cheerfully called out at the sound of jingling bells that the doors made when they opened.

Will and Austin let the door close behind them, set down their bags carefully, and sat down at two of the old, leather stools next to the counter. They ordered a Butterbeer each and waited. When the Butterbeers slid over to them, they grasped the handle of the tall mug and took a small sip.

"It's nice to have a Butterbeer once in a while, isn't it?" Austin flicked his eyes over to Will.

"Yeah," Will mumbled through a large gulp of the said drink.

"What if the new kid, Nico, comes here?" Austin asked curiously, setting down his glass and swiping at the rim to catch any froth falling off.

"I'd die." Will replied in a monotone voice with a serious expression.

"You probably would." Austin amusedly agreed and plopped a foamy finger into his mouth.

Will sighed as Austin pulled his now clean finger out of his mouth with a pop.

Austin gave Will a side eye, "what's up with you? I felt that sigh."

Will sighed again, "I don't know what I would do if Nico walked in here. I was thinking about it after you said it, and I just- I don't know."

Will trailed off, his heart a hopeless, fluttery mess.

Austin could only pat Will comfortingly on the shoulder.

They finished their fizzy Butterbeers in silence and pushed the mugs back to the bartender, who grabbed them almost instantly. Sliding off the chairs and grabbing the bags full of candies they had set down, Will and Austin waved goodbye to the distracted bartender and left.

Austin and Will strolled through the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade contently. They were going to walk around for a while before heading back; but as they were about to turn around the head back to Hogwarts, Will and Austin bumped into Nico near Zonko's Joke Shop, who looked adorably lost.

"Hey!" Austin raised a hand cheerily in greeting, "nice to see you here Nico."

"Hello" Nico's voice was soft with a small lilt to it. The accent was cute, as was everything about Nico, "I'm truly sorry to ask this, but who are you two?"

Austin hit his forehead with a loud smack. "Of course," he grumbled.

Nico gave them both the most confused expression Will had ever seen. Will jumped in.

"What he means is that, of course you wouldn't know us, we never introduced ourselves to you. It's nice to meet you Nico, I'm Will, and this is Austin, we're in Hufflepuff."

"Oh," Nico lit up, "It's nice to meet you, I would say that my name is Nico and what house I'm in, but I guess you already know that." Nico let out a small giggle at that; and WIll felt like he was going to melt from how cute this boy was.

"You look a little lost," Austin interjected.

"Yeah," Nico admitted sheepishly, "I was going to walk around; and I did just that! But when I wanted to go back, I realized I didn't know where I was."

Austin smiled, "follow us! We're going back to the castle too. You can walk with us."

Nico nodded gratefully. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Of course! Anything for a friend. We're friends now, right?" Austin asked cautiously.

"Yeah!" Nico nodded his head wildly, a little too excited.

Austin smiled and slyly winked at Will. Will glared, but there was no real heat behind it, Austin knew either way that he was grateful.

As they crossed back through Hogsmeade to get to Hogwarts, Austin noticed Madam Puddifoot's, a shop that sold tea in every form. Austin jumped happily, and then seemed to realize something and turned to Nico.

"You don't mind a quick stop, do you? I've always wanted to try this shop, but I never found the time." He asked.

Nico shook his head, "no."

Austin thanked Nico heartily and spun 180 degrees back to face the tea shop, a big grin on his face and the shopping bags on his arms swinging around wildly.

They entered, the sound of gentle nature all around them, in fact, Madam Puddifoot's shop was entirely nature themed. Will had to admit, he liked the interior design of the shop. It was a quaint, little area

As soon as the door closed, a lady popped out of nowhere, Madam Puddifoot, who admittedly everyone only knew was her from her nametag.

"Hello, hello!" she chirped, pushing a menu into their hands, "what can I get for you?"

Austin studied the menu for a moment, before stabbing his finger on an option and announcing, "some hot chamomile tea, please."

"Of course!" Madam Puddifoot exclaimed, and then directed at Will and Nico, "what can I get for you two sweethearts?"

Will, who had no preference really, just said, "I'll have what Austin is having please."

Nico, to Wills surprise, ordered bubble tea.

Madam Puddifoot gestured quickly to an empty area, "please sit!"

Will was confused, "but there's no-"

Suddenly, a table and three chairs poofed into existence.

"Woah," Austin breathed, "wandless magic."

"Yeah," Nico and Will mumbled simultaneously, both equally in awe.

They took a seat, still looking around in wonder, not noticing the Madam Puddifoot had disappeared. Everything seemed so much more magical now; but before they could even get a word out about the decor, Madam Puddifoot dashed out of a door with a platter. She set it down on the table, on it were three teacups, a plate of cookies, sugar, and a little jug of milk.

"Noticed you looking around my shop," she stated.

"Yeah," Will spoke, "it's really pretty."

"I should hope so, I spent a lot of time getting it to look this nice," she laughed daintily, "The nature theme is just temporary though. Next year, there will be a new start, a new season, a new beginning, and… a new design," Madam Puddifoot winked. She then dashed back through the door she came from with a passing, "enjoy your tea!"

Will quirked an eyebrow and picked up a cup. It was a curious little thing, patterned intricately, with a ring of gold around the rim, it even had his name emblazoned on it, as if the teacup had been made specifically for him, though Will never remembered telling Madam Puddifoot any of their names. Austin's personalized teacup was quite similar, but its pattern felt different; Nico's cup was very different though, instead of having a band of gold, it had a band of silver; and unlike Will and Austin's honey colored swirls curling around the surface, Nico's had soft, jagged, black lines running over his cup, crossing and intersecting, making it look as if the cup was about to shatter at any moment.

Nico looked fascinated, "that's so cool!" he squeaked excitedly. Will nodded his head wordlessly in agreement and traced the rim of his cup.

Austin was the first to take a sip, and with that, the silence was broken and Will, Nico, and Austin chatted animatedly, nursing their tea as time ticked forward.

Before they even knew it, an hour had passed, their cups were empty, and the once full plate of cookies had been reduced to crumbs. Placing their cups back onto the platter, Will, Austin, and Nico split the bill.

They thanked Madam Puddifoot, who had insisted they take the cups; "what would I do with these?" she had asked with a smile, "after all, they have your names on them." So, they wrapped up the, now cleaned, cups in some tissue, matching their cups, of course, and stepped outside with their bags, cradling the packages in their coats.

Walking through the cold air of the evening was refreshing, Will decided. Austin and Nico, who had bonded over tea, or rather, types of tea's, were still talking, and WIll didn't want to interrupt them.

But all good things have to come to an end, and they eventually opened Hogwarts' main door. Nico, who looked sort of sad, if Will dare said, waved goodbye to the both of them and left for the Slytherin Common Room.

Austin turned to Will with a self-satisfactory look on his face. "So…" he trailed off expectantly.

"So?" Will asked.

"So… what did you think…?"

"About what?"

Austin sighed, shaking his head in mock sympathy and sadness, "I helped you dude. Like, a lot. I was your wingman."

Will smiled and Austin took that as a sign to continue.

"I got you to talk to Nico, he even said we were friends! That means you can hang out with him now! And when he hands out with me, I could put in a good word for ya' too!"

Austin looked smug, but Will couldn't blame him. If Austin wasn't there with him, he didn't know what he would have done. Stutter a lot probably, and trip over his words and himself at the same time. Worst case scenario would be that he would scare Nico away.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Will jerked out of his thoughts in surprise, opening his mouth to formulate a question, "was I-"

"Yes," Austin cut him off amusedly, "yes. You were talking out loud, and even if you weren't, your face says it all; also, yes. You probably would have made a fool out of yourself."

Will just slung his arm over Austin's shoulders, "let's go to bed."

Austin nodded, and slung his own arm over Will's shoulders in turn, careful of the cups in their pockets, and the bags in his hands. They both walked back to the Hufflepuff Common Room happily, throwing open the doors and bouncing to their beds. All of their classmates were still outside, whether they were roaming the large halls, or were still spending time in Hogsmeade.

Austin dumped the bags and his cup onto Will's bed, and slumped onto his. Will placed his own cup on his bed and began to unpack the bags. He took out all of their purchases while Austin watched.

Will put the candies and chocolates into Austin's trunk, and the school supplies in their drawers, safe from the prying hands of some of their dorm mates, then, carefully, he removed the cups from their wrapping, opened the door of their shared closet and placed them on the shelf that they never really used; adjusting the cups so that the names on them were facing towards the front.

Will then sat down next to Austin, who was now staring out of the large window.

"It's really pretty, huh?" Will stated, referring to the setting sun.

"Yeah." Austin easily agreed.

Days passed, and then months, and slowly, Austin, Will, and Nico, got closer. They started going out a lot more, making frequent trips to Madam Puddifoot's, where they eventually became regulars with a goal to try everything on Madam Puddifoot's extensive, never ending list of items and foods to choose from and buy.

Madam Puddifoot always recommended something when they stopped by her shop, and it never disappointed. Sometimes it was tea, mixed with varieties of flavours, and other times, it was mini desserts, bursting with mellow or strong flavour; and when they had to go, Madam Puddifoot happily packed something for them to go.

Needless to say, they were her favorite customers, and after they had come in quite a bit, she had even cheekily commented to Austin, "they're in love, eh?" referring to Will and Nico. Austin had been shocked, but had gotten over it quickly and just as cheekily affirmed it.

And those cups they had gotten the first time they had come around? Madam Puddifoot hadn't given them to many other people, "just the people I have a feeling with," she had winked. Will, Austin, and Nico had felt warm at that, Madam Puddifoot was like a doting aunt, and they adored her for it.

They even shopped for each other a lot, though most of Austin's "gifts" were from Zonko's, which Will was never impressed with, but let him get away with it each time with only a playful smack; Nico tolerated it way better though, and just raised an eyebrow when snakes popped out of almost everything.

Will, as always, still liked Nico, but he had toned his feelings down a little, at least openly. On the inside, he was still a blushing, stuttery, mess, but on the outside, he remained cool and collected; as Austin put it, at least he wasn't looking like a lovesick puppy now, although he still felt like one.

But one day, something happened, a day, which Will would later swear on, that it was one of the best days of his life.

Austin and Nico were walking to the Great Hall together for lunch as their classrooms were quite close together. They both were chattering away, but just light talk about classes, the weather, Hogsmeade's shops, and other little insignificant things, nothing too memorable. Then, Nico had asked something that Austin was entirely taken aback by.

"Hey, Austin, how do you know if you're gay?"

It was a simple question, but Austin had stumbled over himself for a hot second. Regaining his bearings a few seconds later, he stopped walking and stared straight into Nico's still expecting eyes.

Austin sighed, "well," he began, "there's a lot of ways. Maybe you had a crush on a boy, constantly feeling butterflies in your stomach, or you suddenly found yourself thinking that some guy was hotter than they were before. Or maybe you've even had a ridiculous urge to just... kiss the living daylights out of somebody."

"Oh," was all Nico said, and then again, "what if you like someone you're not supposed to?"

Austin wasn't sure if he had an answer for that, but he tried anyways.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "it depends on what you mean by, 'not supposed to'"

Nico nodded solemnly, "yeah, ok. I guess that… I like someone that I'm really close to, but I don't know how to say it. I'm scared."

Nico's eyes started welling up, "what if I mess everything up if I told them? What if… they hate me?" he whispered his breath now coming out in quick pants, "I've been through all of those things you said with the boy that I like. I have this stupid urge to just kiss him, and- and, I've been crushing on him so, so hard. It's painful."

Austin looked at Nico in regret, somewhat frozen, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that alone Nico. I should've been there for you."

Nico shook his head furiously, his hair whipping around, "no!" he exclaimed, and then softer, "no. Don't you dare blame yourself. I could have come to you earlier, but I didn't, that was my choice. So, please don't feel bad for my sake."

Austin smiled, "yeah," he easily agreed, but then added on, "but I wanna help you, so, who do you like?"

Nico blinked away his tears, and then softly muttered a name under his breath. It was so quiet, that even if Austin strained the hardest he ever had to hear it, he still couldn't.

"Sorry, Neeks, I couldn't hear you, could you say it again."

Nico flushed furiously, but spoke a little louder, "Will."

Austin's eyes widened comically, "wait," he paused, "did you just say, Will?!"

Nico nodded mutely while Austin gaped like a fish.

After a moment of silence, Austin spoke up, "gimme a sec." he turned around and shakily pumped his fist. Will, he decided, was in so much luck that Nico decided to tell Austin. Nico looked at Austin in amusement, and then said, "you do know that I can still see you, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what now?"

"What now, Nico Di angelo, is that I'm going to help you get your man." Austin announced, determined.

Nico blushed tomato red again at that, but started walking once more and nodded his head in assent anyways, "ok."

Austin's mind whirled as Nico walked ahead of him on their previously abandoned path to the Great hall. How was he going to get WIll and Nico to confess to each other?

He could always tell Will that Nico likes him, and tell Nico that WIll liked him, but that would make him feel like he was betraying both of their trusts, plus, neither of them would even believe him!

Austin mentally groaned in frustration, and ended up running into Nico, who he realized, had been staring at him for a while.

"Huh? What?" Austin mumbled dumbly as he snapped back to reality. Nico waved a hand in front of Austin's face to check if he was fine.

"You ok?" Nico asked, concerned.

"Oh! Yeah." Austin shook his head a little to clear it.

Nico frowned, not convinced, "what's on your mind?"

Austin panicked, he couldn't say anything yet! So he just stuttered out, "Uhhh, nothing! I'm good!"

It was a little too cheery for Nico too believe Austin, but he dropped it anyways.

They went opposite directions after that, Nico to the Slytherin table and Austin to the Hufflepuff table.

Austin sat down next to Will and grabbed some food. Will, who had kindly waited for him, grabbed some food as well. It was only then he noticed that Austin was a little bit troubled.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, just as concerned as Nico. Austin gave him the same response he had given Nico, "Nothing, I'm good!"

Will didn't seem to believe him either, but Austin took the leap of faith and continued, "how about… you start going for Nico."

Will stared at him like he had grown an extra head, "go for Nico?!"

"Yeah," Austin laughed awkwardly, "you know, make a move on him, 'woo' him, so to speak."

Will grabbed Austin by the shoulders and in all seriousness said, "Austin, I love you and all, but I think you might have finally gone crazy. There is no way Nico would like me in that sense."

Austin mentally sighed, he had expected this response; but heaven be damned if he wouldn't at least try. So, he stared Will straight back and said again, as motivationally as possible, "Will, I just know Nico will like you back, I just know it. You have to trust and believe in me when I say, go for it."

Will softened at that, "you really think so, huh? Oh well, I guess there's nothing to do about it… I'll go for it. I do trust you, always have and always will. So, I'm gonna trust you on this too."

Austin smiled happily.

Then Will frowned, "but what do I do?"

Austin's reply to that was, "Ask him out on a date," and then hurriedly, "of course, not right now. Later; I'll make sure you two are alone so that you have some privacy."

It was now Will's turn to smile at Austin. God, Will didn't know what he'd do without his best friend.

Austin kept his promise, and after classes, Will and Nico found themselves in an empty hallway. It was awkward; usually, they'd have a hundred things to talk about, now, they had only one and both of them were scared out of their wits.

Will went first, "So, Nico… I, uh, I wanted to ask you something."

Nico shyly scuffed his foot against the ground, "yeah Will?"

Both of them mentally smacked themselves for their lame responses.

" _I wanted to ask you something? really Will?"_ Will cursed himself, could he get anymore uncertain?

Nico on the other hand was thinking, " _yeah Will? that's the best you could come up with!? God I sounded like such an idiot"_

Will steeled himself, "I wanted to ask you on a date."

Nico nearly fell over, "really!?"

Will blushed at his reaction, "yeah."

Nico nearly screamed in happiness, "yes! Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

From there, it was a road of happy times, Will and Nico started dating, and Austin found love with a girl named Kendara, a pure-blood who didn't care about blood status and had a loving family. They all met up regularly and Kendara became good friends with Will and Nico as well. Soon, Will married Nico, and Austin was the best man, it had been one of the happiest moments of Will and Nico's life. Later, Austin ended up marrying Kendara. Life was happy.

A/N: Whew! That was a long write! I think I did justice to the characters and their relationships. I hope you like it because that took a lot out of me to write. Also, remember to wash your hands and stay safe from COVID-19.

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, it's short, but I churned this out after listening to a song. It's kind of vague, but if you squint, you'll see the plot. This was supposed to be sad, but I just did a bad job of writing it. If you see any way I can make it better, tell me. I'm always open.

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Nico loved the night sky. Not because of his heritage, his powers or anything like that; but because of the memories.

He found himself, many times, lying on the ground, staring up at the twinkling stars. Letting the soft grass tickle his skin and the cool breeze blow away his worries.

He first experienced it with Bianca. It was a happy night, just him and his older sister, content and fuzzy. They ended up falling asleep outside accidentally, but it was so worth it, even after the scolding they got. Nico remembered those happy times fondly.

They did the same thing so many times after, and the sky was always beautiful each and every time. Until Bianca died, and then suddenly, the sky didn't seem happy anymore. It was a darkening, painful reminder, and sometimes Nico couldn't even bear it's sight. It was mocking Nico, _look_ , it said, _how does it feel knowing you couldn't do anything._ He wanted to run, he felt like a cornered animal in a dark empty alleyway, protecting himself against invisible beasts.

The underworld was a change, not necessarily a good one, but a change. But even there Nico was not free from pain. Foolishly, he left his heart open, vulnerable, and let a ghost take advantage of that. He wanted his sister back so bad, that he was taken advantage of. Then, Percy Jackson came in again, in all his swirling blue eyed, swept onyx haired, stupid beauty. Nico couldn't hate him anymore, he was taken by the heart.

He followed Percy as far as he could, till he hit an invisible wall, and Annabeth came in. Don't get him wrong, Nico adored Annabeth, but now, he knew he had no chance. He could feel it, how perfect they were together, everyone saw it and if he didn't, he would be blind.

So, he tried to give up, he helped fight the titans, and then he left. Distancing himself from his feelings, his memories. Trying to start again, if only for a little while; and he was safe with the Romans, there was no Percy Jackson, no Annabeth Chase, no Camp-Half Blood, just him and his regret. But regret was one thing he could handle, so he deluded himself into thinking, _I could live like this._

Then Percy Jackson stormed his way into Nico's life again, as if the fates were tangling their strings together. Except this time Percy had no memories, no recollection of who Nico was, or even who he was. It was starting all over again. The entire process from start to finish. Nico was going to get hurt again. He knew, but he still helped them again. He knew there was no place for him. He was not one of the chosen seven. He was an extra limb, an unneeded one; and worst of all, he knew this. He knew of all this. He tried to tell himself to let it go, they wouldn't need him, but his heart overtook his mind once more.

He let himself believe that he belonged, until he watched them on the deck. Smiling and happy, watching the clear sky and letting the wind blow away their worries like he once had done. He realized once more, there was no place for him. He had done it again. Let himself get hurt in the most painful ways possible, and he didn't even do anything. He let his deluded mind trample over his fragile heart with iron spiked boots.

Then there was Tarturus. Daunting, harsh and unforgiving. It was Nico's emotional pain physically manifested; but if Nico could handle his previous pain, he could handle this. He again pushed his emotions to the backseat and tried to survive. Survive like it was the only thing he knew how to do. He endured the torture and pain, got used to seeing a empty, bleeding ceiling. _It's nothing_ , he told himself, _why are you so weak? If only you were more like Bianca, maybe you wouldn't feel like this, fall like this, cry like this._

And Percy saved him again, at the cost of him and Annabeth. Percy Jackson, the knight in shining armour for his pathetic form. So he promised him. Save the world, save them, be a hero. How utterly delusional. He couldn't be a hero. What kind of hero would he be, one that hid behind others like the coward he was? It was laughable, but he had promised, so he did. He closed the doors of death, but at what price? Nico didn't know.

He experienced the sky again. After the months of seeing nothing but despair, Nico's mind was clear. It was clear, but no. He was not happy. He couldn't enjoy life anymore, that was what had happened to him.

And, finally, Nico found Will. Bright eyed sunshine. Beautiful hope. He reached out his hand once more. Third time's the charm. Will made him feel special, in a way Percy never did. Made him believe that Nico was important, even if not to anyone else, he always would be to Will. To Will.

Nico let himself be pulled up into the light. Let himself enjoy the sky again, with Will. Because he finally deserved it. He deserved to be happy, to let go, to love, to be himself, to be selfish for once in his pitiful existence. He loved the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello my beautiful, not many in number, amazing readers! This time, I decided to do a Pokemon AU. Nico is a dark type gym leader that Will, a trainer, needs to pass to advance in the Sylill League in the Sylill region (I know it's not a real league or place in Pokemon but I can't replace any of the other gym leaders! I love them all too much .). I also hope this AU phase doesn't go on for too long 0_0. Also, I get that the pokemon types I may have mentioned in the start aren't that obscure, in fact, you can find a pidgey or something anywhere! but remember that this is just fanfiction and purely for entertainment purposes, so inconsistencies can be found (I also discovered the magic of the horizontal line function on google docs).

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Will walked through the streets of Sylill Town, the capital of the Sylill region. He was so close to getting all of the badges so that he could participate in the Sylill League.

The Sylill League focused on not as popular, or used Pokemon types, such as Dark, Dragon, Fairy, Normal, and Flying types. So, in total, there were five different gyms. Will had beaten almost all of them, proof of it hidden in his backpack. Materialized in the form of gleaming, shaped pins held in a special box. Though unlike other leagues, since the Sylill League wasn't very well known, gym leaders were able to give hand-crafted badges to all the trainers that won against them. The only gym left to beat, Dark, was located in Sylill Town, his current location.

The sun had already run its course by the time he had reached, and Will was looking for, and had just found, the nearest PokeCenter to rest for the night.

He had planned to stay there for at least two days, or more, depending on how long it took to beat the Dark type gym. Tomorrow would be spent looking around town, making sure his Pokemon were well rested, healed, and prepared to fight, and relaxing in general after a long journey through the forest. Then, the day after, he would challenge the gym leader to a battle, hopefully win, and go back home.

He checked into the Center, booked a room, and left his precious Pokemon under the care of the ever present, Nurse Joy.

Collapsing into his temporary bed, Will sighed, hopefully, the battle wouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

Will had woken up the next morning to the sound of chirping pidgeys and the soft clatter of motion in the main center.

Yawning, Will got dressed, donning a cheerful orange shirt he had found comfortable and jeans that were rolled up till they rested just underneath his knees; and since Will had recently gotten his ears pierced, he pushed one gleaming, dangling earring into the hole in his right ear.

He left his things in the room, taking only the belt that he used to hold his Pokemon, not knowing how long it would take to beat the gym.

Downstairs, he talked to Nurse Joy for a while, asking her if she knew anything about the gym leader he was about to face. Nurse Joy had shook her head, only managing to tell him that he was one of the strongest gym leaders in the entire region and to give him a map of Sylill Town. That did nothing to help calm Will down, but at least now he knew what he was facing.

Retrieving his Pokemon and clipping their PokeBalls to his belt, Will waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and set off to find the Dark Type Gym.

A few minutes later, Will was finally standing in front of the last obstacle he had to overcome.

Taking a deep breath in to calm his thumping heart, Will exhaled and as fearlessly as he could, he entered the gym.

Contrary to the gym's type, the place was extremely welcoming and even homely if Will dared to say. Will was snapped out of his thoughts by a cheerful voice.

"Hello! Are you here to battle?"

Will turned to his side to see a woman. Half bowing in courtesy with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh. Yeah. Would it be possible to do so?" Will told her.

The woman smiled, producing a small notebook, "of course! Your name?"

"Ah, it's Will Solace."

The woman jotted it down in the notebook. "Thank you. Please follow me."

She opened a black designed door to reveal a huge battle arena, bigger than any Will had fought on. She directed him to an open area near the battlefield.

"Please sit here," she instructed motioning to a comfy couch, "The gym leader is out at the moment, it will only be a few minutes, so I will go call him."

Will smiled, thanked her, and settled down on the couch, feeling it sink under his weight.

She bowed once more and walked away.

As Will waited, he observed the arena he would be fighting on. There seemed to be no mechanisms, so this would be the only playingfield. It wasn't exactly typical by being more suited to the gym leader's advantage, rather, it was on the neutral side, with advantages for all kinds of types. That was new, and Will liked it.

It was, as promised, only a few minutes later when the woman returned.

"Thank you for waiting," she stood in the referee box and screens blinked to light over her. Her hand shot out to the unoccupied side of the field, the place where the gym leader was supposed to stand, "the match between gym leader Nico DiAngelo and challenger Will Solace will now begin. Will both trainers step forward."

The lights dimmed until the only light source in the room was the still shining screens, both of which flashed with each trainer's name.

Will stepped forward, as did the gym leader. Will couldn't see his or her face, but that really didn't matter. He was here to beat whoever the gym leader was, and for that, he didn't need to really see a face.

The flickering screens drew Will's attention once more, their names had shrunk and now, six, grey, question marked boxes had been put up on both screens. Most likely representing the Pokemon that were going to be used.

"The rules of this battle are as follows," the woman spoke up, "you will each use six Pokemon. When all six of a trainer's Pokemon have been knocked out, the match will end. There are no other rules. Send out your first Pokemon now please."

And the battle began.

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Will admitted defeat, losing all his Pokemon to the second to last of the gym leaders Pokemon.

He fell to his knees, feeling the aftereffects of the battle, the adrenaline leaving him and fatigue hitting him all at once.

Not wanting to seem weak, Will shakily stood up again and smiled, "thank you for a good match. You really had me beat. I guess I have some ways to go."

The gym leader, as best as Will could see and guess, had tilted his head in contemplation. He heard a faint sigh, and the gym leader stepped into the light so that Will could see him.

Will was blown away, god he was cute; and if Will had been composed before, he sure as hell wasn't now.

"O-oh, uh, hi!" he stuttered out stupidly. Not sure what to say.

The gym leader raised an eyebrow and the edges of his mouth quirked upwards, clearly finding Will's blushing face amusing, "hi."

Gosh dang it. Even his voice was cute!

"My voice is cute?"

Will groaned internally, he always knew his habit of accidentally talking out loud would bite him someday. Outwardly, he blushed redder, "no?"

The gym leader gigged, which, for the record, was cute too, "I'm Nico, and I don't think anyone's ever had that reaction to me before."

Will bit his lip to stop himself from imploding, "Nico- nice to meet you. I'm Solace- I mean, Will- not Solace. I mean- I am Solace, my last name is Solace, but I'm Will." Great, WIll was already making a fool of himself. "

And you hide yourself in the shadows... why?" he then smacked himself on the forehead at the sudden thing he blurted out, "I'm sorry, that question was very rude. Please ignore that."

Nico shook his head, "no, no. It's okay. It's just that… most people like to underestimate me when they see what I look like. So, I hide my baby face to get a fair match. Though in your case, I think you might have been too distracted if I didn't." He giggled again at his subtle tease and Will found his lips moving faster than his brain could process once more.

"Probably," he agreed. A long pause hung in the air before Will flushed again, "I mean! No! That isn't-"

Nico cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder, "you know, I don't make this a habit."

"What?"

"Showing my face before I've been beaten by a trainer... but... you're cute, so I made an exception. Never would have guessed you would have had the same thoughts."

Will suddenly found the floor very interesting. He had never been called cute before.

"So," Nico continued, "how about a date? I know some good places around here."

Wills head snapped up and a slow grin spread across his face, "I would like that." Who would have thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I recently read a really cute soulmate AU and I wanted to replicate that in my fic! Hope You enjoy :)

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

For as long as Will had known, he had loved the idea of soulmates. He had first learned about the incredible phenomenon when he was five, and had noticed the beautiful flowers on the backs of people's hands. There were so many different types, colors, and meanings, that Will was instantly enamoured.

He knew his mom didn't have one, he always wondered why. He got his answer to that when he was seven.

When he had asked, his mom had taken his hand and brushed gentle fingers over it's back, the place where a flower would soon bloom.

"When you're sixteen, you'll get a flower. I'm sure you've heard this already from how much you've been asking everyone about them," there was no malice in her words, just soft amusement, "that person is supposed to love you, and care for you; but sometimes… things don't really work that way sweetheart."

"Why?" he had asked with childish curiosity.

"Well," she spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully, "sometimes, that special person doesn't make it, they go to a special place, where they might, or might not, get a second chance. And sometimes… that special person doesn't want the other."

"What happens then mom?"

His mom had tapped the back of her own empty hand, "this," she whispered, "your flower falls off, and when that happens, it's gone, and it won't come back."

Will frowned, why would anyone want to do that? It was so mean and hurtful. He voiced his opinion to his mom, who answered passionately.

"Sometimes that person already loves someone else, and sometimes, they do it without realizing; but even after you hear this, Will, you must promise me one thing."

"Okay," Will agreed easily.

"You must not ignore or hate your soulmate. Because when you hate the types of people who do things like hurt their soulmate, but ignore your own soulmate at the same time, you have become just like those bad people. So promise me, okay? That you'll never hurt or ignore your soulmate"

Will solemnly, or, as solemnly as a seven year old could, nodded, but he had one more question, "if everyone has a different flower, then how do we find them? How do we know their flower is paired with ours?"

His mother frowned in thought at the question, "I think, you never really know; but after spending time with them, you can see. You can see that the flower you have on your hand, reflects the soul that they have in their body."

She patted her chest where her heart was lightly, "and when you realize that, you'll feel alive. Happy all the time, like you're floating. It's a magical feeling, one that you never want to go away."

Will's eyes widened marginally, "that's so cool!"

His mother softened, "yes. Yes it is."

* * *

Will had talked about it with anyone and anybody for the next few years. However, when he hit thirteen, everything changed.

It was that year that his mom let a satyr take him to Camp- Half Blood. It was that year that he had been introduced to the world of gods and demigods, and Will was happy.

There weren't many campers, and the ones who were there, were young and free spirited, but that, he supposed, just meant that his mother took great care to keep monsters away from him.

He had gotten sorted almost weeks after he had entered camp, it was painful to wait for so long, but it had been worth it, and he had moved into the Apollo cabin when a shimmering gold bow and arrow set appeared over his head.

Unlike other campers, he never resented his godly parent, in fact, he very much understood why his father did what he had to do. He had made his mom happy, even if it only could be for a short amount of time, and for that, Will was grateful. She deserved it, to be happy.

He had also found that he had a knack for healing, and after a few weeks of training, was immediately moved to the infirmary wing. No such thing as being over prepared, he was told, though not many campers were actually ever seriously injured. Still, it was time consuming, much better than doing nothing.

The next year of his life was uneventful, and it only changed when Percy Jackson arrived with a bang and threw everything for a loop. Will was thrown into a harsh war, unprepared, but determined. He survived, but not without losing people precious to him, it was at times like these where he wondered, what would happen if he died. Would his soulmate never get his flower? Worse, would he get it, only to watch it crumble away a second later? It was those thoughts that kept him going. Rekindled his drive to stay alive. For his soulmate. To see what kind of flower he would get, to know what his other half was like.

* * *

Soon, one war turned into two; and Will met Nico. He was grumpy all the time, and was the son of Hades, the antithesis to Will's sun loving, energetic dad. But you know that saying, opposites attract, well, it hit both Will and Nico full force.

Will had never really met Nico when he had first come to camp, he had left in just a matter of weeks after all; but when Nico had returned to camp after the war, and had been taken to Will for treatment, Will was almost angry at himself for not talking to him sooner.

Nico was an adorable ball of fluff, no matter how much he growled about being the bringer of death.

And to Nico, Will was the sun, a ray of sunshine in his otherwise lonely world.

Soon, the two were dating after many campers insisted. Will had taken Nico to a spot deep in the woods, still enclosed by camp boundaries of course, and had introduced him to a little nook where he came to be alone. He had confessed there, and if Nico had cried, no one needed to know but Will and himself.

Of course, after a while, Nico had some doubts, what if they weren't soulmates? To which Will had replied, "I know that you're my soulmate. I can feel it."

Nico wasn't all that convinced, but he felt the same way, so he agreed with a smile. Whatever came for them, they would handle it together.

* * *

Finally, Will's sixteenth birthday approached, and Nico stayed awake with him the day before till midnight. Looking for the flower that could soon bloom.

The clock struck 12:00.

Will's hand glowed, he couldn't see it, but he could feel the flower growing, worming its way through his skin to settle there permanently. It was painless, and when the glowing finally stopped, the clock struck 12:01 and Will mustered up the courage to look.

A chrysanthemum, death, Will recalled. It was usually used in funerals. A smile broke across his face, that represented Nico alright. Beautiful, but meant something deadly.

Nico seemed to understand that as well, "looks like we had nothing to worry about after all, huh?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Nico got his flower a few months later. It was a sunflower, self explanatory. A couple, now with flowers to match. Nico and Will, the unlikely pair, but the perfect one.

It was fate...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I realize that the last chapter was kinda short, but I hope it was sweet :) We're a tenth of the way there, and for the special double digits I'll try writing in first person! Usually I write in third person, but since writing in first person seems a bit easier, I'll give it a shot, and whatever comes out of it gets posted; and if I like writing in first person, it might start popping up some more.

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

I sighed in exasperation. I was in the infirmary yet again. What was I doing? Treating Nico of course. He had shadow traveled, even though I had scolded him time and time again about it. He needed to rest after all the shadow travelling he did previously, but he never seems to listen.

" _Seriously Nico, just take my advice for once!"_ I thought in resignation as I carefully fed Nico another sip of Unicorn Draught.

I had only just found out about him doing so. He had appeared near my cabin out of nowhere, looking bedraggled and tired. His skin had been paler than ever and you could see wisps of darkness curling off of him, a sure sign that he had done exactly what I had told him not to do. Of course, the guilty expression on his face when he realized that I had seen him didn't help his case either. So, like all good doctors should do... I dragged him off to the infirmary, at five in the morning.

I pulled Nico, who was trying to get up to leave, down again.

"Nico," I hissed, setting down the nearly empty bottle on a table near me, "you need to stop moving and let me treat you. You know that your shadow travelling has serious side effects!"

He grumbled and turned his head to the side, seriously, sometimes he was so obstinate. He looked like he wasn't listening to me, so I kept on going to get his attention, "really! You have to limit it. This happened last week too, and the week before it, and every other week I can think of!"

I grabbed his cheeks and squished them together, turning his face in my direction forcefully. His eyes widened and he looked shocked for a moment, but he made no sound, his face settling into an honest-to-god _pout_.

"I knowww," he dragged out the 'w', adorable, but clearly annoyed; and for some reason, for just a second, I felt like a parent lecturing an annoyed child who just wanted to do their own thing. The thought was funny, and nearly made me laugh, but I kept my face strict.

"It's because you keep on shadow travelling that the time you have to rest for keeps on going up!"

He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling stubbornly, "I was just visiting Hazel."

I scowled, "The more you visit her now, the less you're going to be able to visit her later."

Nico mirrored my scowl, except with more sass, "Fine..."

I sighed, I got his verbal approval and though I knew he was going to continue to do it, I stood up in acceptance; but just as I was about to leave, Nico continued his sentence.

"...but, I want an incentive."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "an incentive?"

Nico nodded solemnly, "an incentive," he confirmed.

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, thinking about what he meant. I honestly had no clue what he was thinking, so I uncrossed my arms and let them hang at my sides. I hope I wasn't going to regret this, but... "okay, I'll bite, what do you want?"

At that, he smirked, an unusual expression on his usually surly face.

" _He looks hot?_ " my brain supplied helpfully.

" _Ye-_ ," I almost agreed with it, but snapped back to reality, " _no! Stop it._ "

Was I really arguing with myself?

Nico stood up and started up at me, pressing himself close to my chest. I felt my cheeks reddening against my will, but forced myself to look down at him.

He went on his tiptoes until his mouth was about level with my ear. If possible, I flushed harder. What was he even thinking? I felt like I was going to faint from all of the blood that was continuously rushing to my head.

Hot breath fanned my ear and he whispered softly, like he was telling a secret, "a kiss."

My eyes widened so much it must have been comical, and I scrambled backwards as fast as I could, only stopping when a bed got in my way and I was forced to fall onto it.

Nico looked smug, I could see it clearly.

I was confused; and completely flustered. There were a lot of things I wanted to ask him, but all I could get out of my mouth was, "okay."

Wait. What? Did I really just say that?

Even Nico looked surprised, like he hadn't expected me to agree so quickly. I hadn't expected myself to even agree in the first place either!

" _Oh come on, isn't it time you finally confessed your undying love for him?_ " my brain teased.

I couldn't say anything in response to that. I was at a loss for words in my own head too apparently. Though, what I'd thought _was_ true. I did have a crush on Nico, for the longest time actually. I just never knew when to act on it; and now, when he was in front of me, asking for a kiss, was I just supposed to deny? Definitely not.

So, to clear up both mine and his doubts, I repeated the sentiment again, "Okay."

Now it was Nico's turn to flush, it was really cute. All lethal charm gone, he softly asked, "then, can I have one now?"

I nodded, got up from the bed and walked over to him.

I twisted a strand of Nico's long hair in my fingers, letting it fall. Slowly, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, they were soft against mine, and for a second I wondered what lip balm he used, it was pomegranate flavored, an ironic choice. I felt his eyes flutter shut, his eyelashes brushing against my skin. If the world around us would disappear at that moment, I wouldn't even notice. Right now, Nico was my world, he always had been, and this just sealed the deal.

We parted reluctantly and this time, it was Nico's turn to look at me. He hugged me and I could hear him say, "you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

I let out a breathy laugh, "yeah?"

"Yeah," his hand slipped off and he took a few steps backwards turning cheeky again, "you know, everyone is about to start waking up, we should get back before they realize that we were out here."

I grinned and waved at him as he skipped backwards to the door, "I better not see you in here again," I called.

He answered, "I might do this everyday if this is what I get out of it," and shut the door behind him. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. He had gotten the last word.

I smiled at the door, my heart light.

"Cheeky," I murmured to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I think I enjoyed writing in first person quite a bit actually, but I definitely need more practice. Reviews are life for me so please leave a comment. Here is a crack fic I guess? Where Hades and Apollo argue about their son's relationship. I know, it's not very funny, but I'm getting better. I hope. Enjoy!

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

WARNING! this chapter contains **mature** themes, please skip over it if you are not comfortable with **mature** themes.

* * *

Persephone sighed. It was a normal day. Her plants were blooming, the souls of the damned were screaming, the air was cold and heavy, and the decor was, as always, absolutely dreadful. Like she said, a normal day.

Apollo had come to deliver a parcel to Hades, courtesy of Zeus, who had begrudgingly acknowledged Hades's efforts in the latest war against Gaia. He had been sending small trinkets and bobbles made of celestial gold and imperial silver, mere toys that he didn't seem to realize Hades either already had, or could make for himself; and as much as Persephone hated Hades, she did feel a small sliver of pity for him. It was quite… humiliating.

Usually, Apollo came and went, always having other duties to attend to after he dropped off the weekly parcel; but this time, he seemed content to stay. Seemingly having no duties at all!

Persephone had found that she had no will to stay in the same room as the two of them. Apollo having invited himself in, fully realizing how uncomfortable it made Hades feel, was reclined on a leather chair near the crackling fireplace. Hades himself was slumped on the opposite one, as far away from the sun god as possible. It was awkward, and Apollo was taking pride in that. Hades started gumbling, Apollo stuck his nose in the air, Hades slid further down the chair, Apollo smirked self- satisfyingly.

Eventually, Persephone stood up abruptly, the silence was much too loud to bear. She stormed over to the door, and yanked it open. She could feel both men's eyes on her back, so she gave them both a scathing, "I shall take my leave," and slammed the door shut.

" _What are you doing?!"_ her mind gasped in abject horror, " _what would your mother think of you acting like this? Why, she would be positively appalled!"_

"Oh shut up," she hissed at it, as if it were some separate entity that was not a part of her.

* * *

Apollo was laughing inside his head. He had actually come to talk to Hades about something, but had not expected his wife to be in the same room as him. He was honestly just about to start, but then Persephone had strutted out of the room like a wounded animal trying to retain dignity, and he almost just about _lost_ it.

Hades looked quite disgruntled as he turned towards Apollo, "well?" he growled, "what do you want?"

Apollo leaned forwards, resting his arms on his knees and using his hands to prop his chin up. He raised an eyebrow, "now, is that any way to treat a guest?"

Hades looked unimpressed as he sat up straighter in his chair and leaned backwards nonchalantly.

Apollo sighed, did the lord of the Underworld have any sense of humor? Apparently not. Not that it mattered though, he had more important matters on his mind.

"It has come to my attention that my son, Will, and yours, Nico, have begun to date."

Haded looked nonplussed, "and?"

"You didn't know, did you," Apollo told Hades, it was not a question.

Hades avoided Apollos gaze and mumbled, "no."

Apollo sat up straighter, "well, that's not what I'm here for, you see, this is the first time a child of Hades and a child of Apollo have found happiness together. Of course, we gods still need our entertainment- "

Hades almost shot out of his chair at that, "you mean to call my son entertainment? I must warn you to not overstep your bounds Apollo. You are in my domain."

Hades knew that he was, admittedly, not a nice being, and even less of a nice, loving father. After Bianca's death, he had been overcome by grief and had failed to take care of the other child who had needed him at the moment. However, after the war, he had noticed Nico. Nico, _his son_ had fought valiantly, and though the Jackson boy had 'saved the day' as usual, his son had played a major role.

It might have been for the best after all, if not, he wouldn't have known how to approach his son. Needless to say, he was trying now, and had become significantly more protective of the tiny, Italian boy that he had helped give birth to.

Apollo shook his head, "what I mean to say is, who tops?"

Hades froze and nearly choked on his own spit, and as quickly as the conversation had heated up, it dissolved into confusion and mellowed out.

"What-?" he managed to rasp out, "who tops?"

Apollo was unaffected by Hades's incredulous tone, "you know… who- "

Hades waved a hand in front of Apollo's face in a silent 'no'.

"Please, don't even start. I get it," he rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "and you want me to do this why?"

Apollo started to answer, but Hades cut him off, "I mean, we all know that it's obviously my son."

Apollo glowered, "no, Will obviously tops. He's taller than Nico, and bigger than him too."

"Well, my son is better at fighting."

"Yeah, better at running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Hades gasped, scandalized, "I'll have you know, my son is no Percy Jackson."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?"

Hades hurled out of his chair, "Nico tops!"

Apollo shot to his feet, "My son tops!"

"MINE!" Hades roared.

"NO!" Apollo screamed.

The shouting match continued, but they were both so loud, they failed to notice the door swing open, and only stopped when they heard a weak, "dad-"

They both paused in their tracks and turned their heads to see a fiery red Nico, and a faintly green Will, both of whom looked like they were about to faint.

Hades himself felt like he was going to faint. He cleared his throat by coughing into his hand to compose himself, "Nico, what brings you here?"

Nico raised a trembling finger, his eyes darting around, looking extremely jittery, trying to ignore that fact that he had just heard his dad and Will's dad screaming about who was top in their relationship, "Well, I was going to ask you for your blessing to date Will, but it seems like you already know."

Hades cleared his throat again, "ah, I see- I mean, I do know."

Will coughed awkwardly behind Nico and spoke up, "if it makes it any better…"

All the other three males turned to face Will.

"...we switch."

Nico hit him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I've recently gotten into Naruto again, and am working my way through some other anime; and because of that, the next few updates will probably be anime AU's! Yayy :) This is a Saiki K. AU because I just finished it. Will and Nico will not be demigods because they need a break, even if it's only in a fanfiction.

Also, there are a bunch of scenes at the bottom. I saw this type of format in a different fanfiction where they had an introductory piece and then wrote little snippets, and wanted to try it out. Plus, it's easier to write when you're only writing the scenes you want to and not the bridges in between them. Needless to say, this will probably only be a one time thing, but tell me your thoughts about it anyways!

This also features a necessarily adorable Nico and equally necessary reaction to it.

Love, MangaAnimeBooks~

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

' _Good grief_ ' ←- Thoughts.

' **Good grief** ' ←- Saiki's speech using telepathy.

"Good grief" ←- Speech.

Honestly though, you really don't need this. You can always just figure it out as the story goes, it won't be that difficult, but if you're one of the people who like having a key of sorts, then here you go :)

* * *

' _Good grief,_ ' Saiki sighed internally as he sat down at his desk, ' _more transfer students? This is too much_.'

A chart of the previous transfer students appeared behind him with Touritska crossed off.

' _Let's just get rid of one of the old ones first_ '

However Hairo burst through his thoughts, making a dramatic appearance, "you guys, have you heard about the new students!?"

Kaidou shook his head, "what about them?"

"They aren't transfer students!" Hairo declared triumphantly

Nendou made a face, "they're not transfer students? Then, what else would they be?"

It was the only smart thing he had said in a week.

The camera panned to a worm's eye view of Hairo, making the scene unnecessarily dramatic. Fire burst out of the ground and Hairo yelled, "they're EX-CHAN-GE STU-DEN-TS!"

Each syllable was punctuated by being slammed onto the bottom of the screen.

"Ah! He's burning!" Kaidou screamed from somewhere in the background.

Saiki's face stayed neutral as he mulled over the words.

"Oh? What's going on here?" a new voice entered the fray.

"Aren!" Kaidou exclaimed with surprise, "you're here early."

' _So he decided to come early?_ ' Saiki deadpanned in his head, ' _well, it's not like I didn't already know. I could hear his thoughts before he even came into the classroom.'_

Kaidou pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down, "well," he explained, "apparently, our school signed up for an exchange student program. So, we're going to have exchange students in our classroom."

"Ehh. Really!?" Chiyo, exclaimed, making her way over to the group, dragging Kokomi along with her.

Kaidou looked up at her, "yeah."

"Kokomi- chan" Hairo acknowledged

"Oh," Chiyo simply said, but on the inside, she was squealing, ' _Kaidou looked at me. Eeee!_ '

' _He looks at you everyday. What's so different this time?'_ Saiki questioned silently.

Kokomi clapped her hands together and beamed, "that's so cool! I wonder what they'll be like."

Hairo, who had been almost kicked out of the conversation, joined back in, "No one even knows if they'll be a girl or a boy. Or if there'll only be one!"

"You mean, there can be more than one exchange student?" Chiyo mused.

"Yeah. Actually, there are usually more than one. Sometimes they come from different schools, but most of the time they'll be from the same school."

"Wow," Nendou stated, "you know a lot about exchange programs Hairo."

Hairo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "well, I actually wanted to do an exchange program when I was a kid, but they were only for high school students."

"Eh? But you're in high school now, why don't you go?" Kokomi asked, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"You see… I wanted to go to America for sports, but when I checked, I couldn't find any sports exchange programs," Hairo hung his head down in defeat, completely out of character.

' _Hairo gave up?_ ' Saiki raised an eyebrow in disbelief, ' _author- san. I know that this is your story, but please write properly._ '

"But…" Hairo raised his head as tears of passion streamed down his face, "... I realized that it wasn't worth it, because I couldn't leave you all!"

Aren smirked and gave Hairo a thumbs up, "thank you Hairo, we won't let you leave either!"

Kaidou started sobbing, getting snot all over his uniform, "right!"

Chiyo and Kokomi both pumped their fists.

"Yeah. You guys are our friends. I wouldn't leave for anything!" Chiyo declared. Kokomi agreed with her.

Nendou agreed wholeheartedly, "yeah. We're all pals. Right pal?" he turned to Saiki.

' **Yeah,** ' was all Saiki nodded while musing, ' _well, I suppose that it's okay. They won't be here for long and they'll be the center of attention, so nobody'll pay attention to me._ '

"Come to think of it," Chiyo spoke up as she made her way back to her desk, "Isn't our teacher kind of late?"

"Yeah-" Aren was about to agree, but the door cut him off, opening and closing with a familiar clacking noise.

Everyone rushed to their seats and the teacher placed her thin notebook onto the desk at the front of the room and began to talk.

"Surely, you've all heard about the exchange students..."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, since this is the first time our school has decided to do something like this, please make a nice first impression. Since their grasp on Japanese isn't very good, I hope that you'll help them out so that our school can do things like this again. Thank you."

She then called out to the hall, "Please come in."

The door opened once more and the exchange students stepped in.

There was chaos. The girls were instantly enamoured, the boys were jealous. Who even were these two godly looking boys?

' _I think I'm in love_ ' Chiyo sighed dreamily, but snapped out of it two seconds later and shook her head wildly, ' _no Chiyo! Stay faithful to Kaidou- kun. You probably won't see these handsome, beautiful, perfect guys after they leave, no matter how much you want them to stay!_ '

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone," the teacher tapped the desk to draw the class' attention and turned to the exchange students, "please introduce yourselves as best as you can."

The shorter of the two nodded hesitantly, not saying anything. He turned to the class and stuttered out, "Umm. Hello everyone, I'm Nico DiAngelo… It's nice to meet you and I hope that we can all get along."

' _So cute!_ ' was what all of the female population was thinking.

He turned to his blonde friend who smiled encouragingly, not understanding the half the girl's hearts had just been assaulted relentlessly. Said friend then made a move, he wrote his name on the board in neat handwriting and in pleasant Japanese, introduced himself, "hello. I'm Will Solace. I actually am pretty good at Japanese, so I hope that makes it easier to talk to me. I enjoy reading and music and I want to be a doctor after graduation. It's nice to meet you all."

"Right. Good job Nico and Will, now, I understand that many of you must have questions, but this time, let's save them for the when we break for lunch," the teacher informed the class, and then motioned over to the empty seats in the middle of the classroom and told Nico and Will, "for your time in Japan at this school, you'll sit here."

Quietly, they walked to their desks and sat down, pulling out a few notebooks and pencils from the school bags that had been temporarily given to them.

The rest of the lesson passed in silence, with everyone in the classroom somehow managing to hold their questions in.

* * *

Soon, the bell rang, signifying the end of the first half of the day, and Nico and Will's desks were crowded with hordes of excited students wanting to hear about the Americas.

Luckily, Hairo was nearby and pushed his way through the crowd, waving his hands at students, "gouys, let's just give Will and Nico some space. I'm sure that they both will answer your questions, but let's not crowd them."

Will gave Hairo a grateful smile, "thank you."

Hairo smiled back, "no. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm Hairo by the way. Kineshi Hairo."

From a distance, away from the crowd, Saiki wondered, ' _what is he? James Bond?_ '

Hairo shepherded the students into a few lines, making it more orderly, "now, everyone, ask questions one-by-one in the order you're in."

As students hurriedly explained their questions, Aren looked at Kaidou, "you're not interested? I thought that you would be the first person in line."

Kaidou shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not really that interested... but the exchange student could be a part of the evil plans of the Dark Reunion!"

He got up and stiffly walked over to the line that had formed, "so… I should go check it out?"

Aren reached out his hand, at a loss for words, "are you telling me or asking me?"

"Oh, pal," a voice came from the door, it was Nendou, "are you interested in the exchange students as well."

"No, I'm not!" Kaidou denied immediately.

"Eh, but you're standing in line."

"It's for the Dark Reunion! Dark Re-u-ni-on!"

"Doesn't that mean you're just interested though?"

"No- agrh! Nevermind!" Kaidou grabbed his lunch from his bag, blushing furiously, "let's just go!"

Aren raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't say anything and just followed.

Behind the door, Kokomi Teruhashi was thinking hard, ' _I have to go welcome them to our school and keep up my image of the perfect pretty girl, but there's so many people around them right now, and I don't want to seem rude by just shoving my way in. However, if I wait too long, then someone else might show them around and introduce them, and I would have lost my chance,_ ' her face crumpled in despair, ' _What should I do?!_ '

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the day.

Kokomi Teruhashi had a depressed aura around her, ' _In the end, I never got a chance to talk to them,_ ' she thought sadly.

She was so caught up in her head, she never noticed the two approaching exchange students.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice, WIll's' asked her, smooth and melodic.

She snapped her head up, turning it around so fast she was afraid she might have gotten whiplash, "Oh, yeah!"

Will laughed, "that's good, I was worried, you looked like the world had ended."

' _Eh?!_ ' Kokomi was surprised, ' _was I really that sad about not being able to keep up a section of my perfect pretty girl image?_ '

She laughed daintily anyways, "well, I don't think that it's that big of a problem."

"Well, as l-long as you're al-alright," Nico stuttered out, not very sure of the sentence that was coming out of his mouth, he looked to Will for approval, who patted his head.

"That was a good sentence," he praised and Nico sighed in relief.

Will waved, "well, we need to get to the home of the people that are hosting us, see you around Teruhashi- san!"

"Huh?" Kokomi thought out loud, "how did they know my name?"

(She didn't need to know that it was because they had been attacked by Kokomins trying to induct the two exchange students into their cult- ahem- **club**.)

* * *

 **OMAKE STYLE SCENES**

* * *

 **Are they…?**

"Wait. Is that Will and Nico!?" Kaidou screamed, his whole body shaking as he watched Will give Nico a tender peck on the lips.

"No way. It is!" Aren exclaimed.

"Hah..." Nendou droned, and then laughed unexpectedly, "that's funny, right pal?"

' _Don't involve me in this, and what's so funny about it anyways?_ ' Saiki sighed.

Chiyo covered her hand with her mouth, "still. I would have never thought the two had a relationship like that."

Kokomi nodded in agreement, ' _so that's why they've never said "_ ofu" _, I never would have guessed it was because they didn't like women,_ ' then a shocking realization came to her, ' _wait. There's only one other person who's never said_ "ofu" _to me, and that's Saiki- kun! Does that mean that Saiki- kun's gay as well?!_ '

' _Don't jump to conclusions_ ,' Saiki deadpanned.

' _No way,_ ' Kokomi denied and decided to push that thought as far away from her as possible, ' _that can't be._ '

Hairo frowned, "I kinda wish they didn't hide it though. It would have been easier to come clean."

Aren disagreed, "maybe we would have accepted it, but others might not. It could cause a lot more problems for them."

"Ah. I guess you're right,"

* * *

 **America is…?**

"You both are from America, right?" Aren asked.

"Yeah," Will told him, "did you have a question?"

"I was wondering what it's like there."

"Actually, I was too, I didn't get a chance to ask before," Chiyo said.

"Me too," Kokomi added.

"I wanna know too," Nendou dug his nose.

"I would like to know as well," Hairo agreed.

"You don't have to tell us everything, just in general," Kaidou, unsurprisingly, jumped in.

"Well," Will began, "America's nice. There's a lot of beaches where we live, and a strawberry farm. We go to a pretty normal high school, but we both have great friends there and enjoy hanging out with them."

"What are the schools like?" someone in the group asked.

"Umm. We have lockers, for starters, where we keep all of our school supplies. We don't have any uniforms either, unless it's a private school..."

"Heh? No uniforms," Aren grumbled, "lucky."

"... instead of staying in one classroom, we go to different classrooms. Oh! We don't have any homeroom period either. Lunches are pretty much the same, except for we have a separate lunch room. We also don't have any sports festivals or things like that."

"That's so different," Kaidou commented.

"Right?" Will laughed.

"It is pretty different," Nico shyly agreed.

* * *

 **Toritsuka…?**

Reita Toritsuka was interesting if WIll had to describe him in any way. He was a pervert, that was clear and constantly asked people perverted things. Normally, in America, he would have been socked by someone, whether it be the girl in question, or her overprotective significant other, but here that never seemed to happen. Will supposed that it was just a cultural difference, people probably didn't take too well to violence, so over time, it became extremely out of norm.

He had wanted to actively avoid Toritsuka for most of his time at this school, but that luck didn't last for long.

Fortunately, he had been pretty civil.

' _It was probably a lack of cultural knowledge,_ ' WIll reasoned, ' _he definitely didn't know enough about America and didn't want to come off as rude._ '

Whatever the reason was though in the end, Will was glad he didn't have to answer awkward questions about his opinion on girls like he had seen some other guys have to.

(It was even harder for him because of, well, his complete and utter lack of straightness. He was 100% percent gay, and that too, really only for Nico.)

In the end, Toritsuka had only told them about their spirit guardians.

Will's had been a priest of sorts, dressed in long flowing white robes, edges lavishly trimmed with gold and intricately patterned. Toritsuka had deduced that it might have been a wealthy healer of sorts. The type that was personally called in to treat the kings and queens of the old roman or greek empire.

After that, Nico had wanted to know what his spirit was, excitedly bouncing up and down in a way only he could make adorable.

He had nearly cried at knowing who it was.

A beautiful girl with long brown hair wound into a loose braid. A circlet on her head.

* * *

 **Aiura…?**

Aiura was a beautiful girl, no doubt about that. She would have definitely received some catcalls if she was in America and had a body most girls would die for.

Nico had heard about her and wanted to see if she could tell their fortune. Will, being the whipped boyfriends he was, agreed.

So, they asked, nicely, and she was okay with it.

Nico was excited, you could tell by a single look, and his excitement only grew as Aiura made up a pseudo process to channel her energy.

She had started off with Nico, "you are the type of person who holds deep grudges. However, through the help of a few special people, you are letting go of them one by one. It's healthy, and you should feel as good about it as I know they do. I'm sure your sisters would be proud. You also..." she raised her eyebrows, "oooh. Will, huh?"

Nico blushed furiously, and that made her give a sly giggle and turn her attention to Will.

"You hold a strong influence over a lot of people and are well liked. Recently, everything has been going well for you, your relationships, both romantically and not, your grades are impressive and you feel physically satisfied. I can tell that you are the sun to Nico's darkness, and that very relationship has helped you pull him through many hard times and vice versa."

That was… scarily accurate.

"Well, recently, my powers have been in really good shape. My ability to read aura's has improved significantly!"

Will idly wondered if she could tell his friends back in America's fortune while watching Nico stare at her in awe.

* * *

 **Who's your friend…?**

"So, what are your friends back in America like?" A person in their class asked, curious as to what type of friends people like Will and Nico could have.

Will pulled out his phone, "I have pictures of them as well," he explained.

He pressed a few buttons and turned it around to show the student who asked. It was a group photo with at least seven or so people in it, two of them being Will and Nico.

"This is Percy," he pointed to a handsome teenager, his hair slightly wet and his arm wrapped around a blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes, "and his girlfriend, Annabeth."

He moved his finger to the right, going down the photo in order, "this is Piper, next to her is Jason, her boyfriend. Then, there's Frank and his girlfriend Hazel, and then there's me," his eyes softened considerably, "and Nico."

By then, almost the entire class had gathered around him, wanting in on the story.

"Your friends are handsome," one of the girls swooned.

"And the rest are so pretty," another moaned in despair.

Will could only laugh awkwardly.

* * *

 **Why is Nico…?**

"So," Chiyo clapped her hands together, "what do you think of Nico! He's cute right!?"

Kokomi giggled shyly, "I guess?"

Chiyo slammed her hands down on Kokomi's desk in despair, "what do you mean 'I guess'?! Isn't he just adorable?!"

Kokomi bobbed her hands placatingly, "calm down a little, Yumehara- san," she sweatdropped at Chiyo's enthusiasm.

"Well," Imu entered the conversation, "I think he's quite cute."

"Oh. Imu- chan!" Kokomi smiled brightly, "hi."

Imu waved cutely, "Kokomi- senpai~"

From behind the windows looking into the classroom, the 'ofu's' intensified.

Chiyo agreed wholeheartedly, "he's adorable right! He had big brown eyes, and soft fluffy hair, and he's so small and tiny. I wanna hug him so bad," she squealed.

"Well," Kokomi scratched her cheek, "I think that he's more handsome than cute really."

"Ehhh," Chiyo made a face, "how?"

"Eh? Well, he has a sort of smouldering look in his eyes, and he seems kind of dark and brooding all the time…? Girls like that, right?"

"You think so? He seems really blushy and shy to me."

Imu nodded her head, "Sorry Kokomi- senpai, but I have to agree with Yumehara- san on this one."

Kokomi nodded absentmindedly, thinking upon her classmate's words, "That's alright Imu- chan."

Somewhere in the school, Nico sneezed.

* * *

 **You're leaving…?**

Will shouldered his school bag, the one that he was supposed to give back that day. He walked to Nico's desk and patted his head to get his attention.

"Hm?" Nico looked up at Will, eyes wide and innocent.

Will smiled, "let's go home and pack up."

Nico stared at him a little, and then in Japanese, because he was still practicing, "already? We need to say goodbye to friends."

Will hummed, "close Nico, but not quite, you forgot the 'our' in that sentence."

"Oh," Nico corrected his mistake hastily, "we need to say goodbye to our friends."

"Yeah, we do, I can see them waiting outside near the gates, so we'll run into them on our way out."

"Eh?" Nico was floored for a second, "they are waiting for us?"

"Yeah, I heard them mention it as well."

Nico stood up, grabbing his bag and putting all of his stuff from his desk inside it. He wouldn't be coming back to get it after all.

They slowly walked around the school they had studied in for the past year, memorising the details. They brushed their fingers against the walls and stared at the empty desks in every single classroom.

On their way out, just as Will said, they ran into their friends.

Hairo was the one who noticed them first, "look," he got the attention of everyone else.

Chiyo stood up straight, "I want to say something that I've been practicing."

They let her.

"Will, Nico. I know that we're at the beginning of summer break, and that we should be excited; but it won't be the same without you both. Nico, I'll miss your adorable stuttering and disorganization, and Will, I'll miss the fact that your smile is one of the brightest out there and that you always know what to say to someone in any situation. I hope that you both won't forget us, because I won't forget you both," she sniffed sadly, but wagged her finger at them both in mock scolding, "you both have my number, so use it."

Will and Nico both nodded solemnly.

They hugged Chiyo, who started crying when Will wrapped his arms around her.

Kokomi shed a few tears and Saiki was as unemotional as ever.

Hairo sobbed tears of passionate sadness and Kaido just tried not to cry and failed.

Mera nibbled on a bun she had found on the ground and gave them a cheerful hug, and Saiko was… Saiko.

Aren slapped them both on the back and bid them farewell, and Nendou did mostly the same thing.

Even Aiura and Toritsuka made appearances.

Will and Nico both knew and thought the same thing in that moment, ' _I don't regret this. Not one bit._ '


End file.
